Not All Imprints are Shy
by KayliLynzee118
Summary: Jessica was adopted by the Dyler family when she was two. Her and her sister Janie are really close. What happens when she goes to the beach one day and meets Collin? What if meeting Collin completely flips her life around? And what if Janie isn't the sister Jessica thought she was?
1. The Beach and Meeting Collin

_Hey guys! New story! Yay! I would like to hear if you guys think I should make a story out of The Rage._

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 1

I pulled on the green and white tankini that my dad bought for me. He doesn't allow me to wear bikinis. He says that I have to be 16 before I can wear 'sex magnets'. Two years to go.

My dad is very protective like that. It makes me feel kinda special that he thinks that I can be considered cute. Ha, likely. I classify my hair as dirty blonde. I guess its kinda carmelish and brown but I don't like it. It is naturally wavy. My eyes are grayish blue and I have braces. I'm average. I frown at myself in the mirror. I am tall for a 14 year old. I am 5'9". I get called giraffe and giant at school. Not a lot of people like me. My sister, Janie, says it is because I am beautiful but I think people just don't like me for me. The only thing I like about myself is that I am skinny. Not too skinny but enough that when I put on a bathing suit I don't have to suck my stomach in. I'm a swimmer, you see. I get a lot of exercise.

I pull on my shorts and grab my beach bag. I put my sunglasses on the top of my head and run down the steps. My dad is sitting at the bottom of the steps frowning.

"Don't you think those shorts are a little too short, Jessica? And why aren't you wearing a top over your bathing suit?" my dad frowned. I rolled my eyes. Janie laughed.

"Dad leave her alone! Come on, Jessica." Janie laughed. I smiled at Janie and we ran out to her car. Janie is seventeen and is a senior in high school. I'm a freshman. Janie is beautiful with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She is very popular at school. Janie decided since we have to go back to school tomorrow after memorial day weekend that we should go to the beach. I hopped into her car. Janie jumped in and we took off.

Janie drives fast. Like if the speed limit is 30 she goes 50. She knows how to flirt her way out of a ticket plus she knows to slow down when we pass the cops. Driving a car scares me. I have a good reason to but I don't want people to feel sorry for me. Soon I will have to take my drivers test but I swear to you I will not drive. Good thing I live in La Push. I can walk to wherever I want to go.

Janie jolts to a stop. Lots of people are at the beach. I guess I'm kinda glad I didn't wear a bikini. Me and Janie probably won't even go swimming even though I love to.

I jump out of the car. Me and Janie walk down to the beach. I lay out a blanket and sit down on it. Janie takes off her cover up and lays down to tan. Even though I don't see why she does. She is Quileute after all. She is naturally tan.

I know I should have said this before but I am adopted. I really don't care, that is why I didn't bring it up. I was adopted when I was two. I really don't know any different. All I know is that my mom was a 16 year old named Elly that got knocked up. Apparently she didn't want to give me away. I spend a weekend with her every two months. She lives in California so she can't come up often. Elly is 30 but is like a sister to me.

I don't consider her my mom at all. She is awesome and all but I love my family and I love La Push.

"Whatcha ya thinkin bout?" Janie mumbled. I laughed and looked down at her.

"How I really wanna go swimming!" I laughed. Janie laid down and closed her eyes.

"You can go by yourself or you can suck it up." she chuckled. I glared at her and stood up.

"Dad would kill you if I drowned!" I laughed. Janie opened her eyes.

"I know you sneak out to swim so don't act like that. But you are right. You aren't allowed to go in without me, little girl." Janie laughed. I glared at her. I walked to the water and stuck my feet in. It was a little cold but swimmable. I bent down and ran my fingers over the water. I straighten back up and looked over to Janie. She was flirting with some guy who looked 16.

I walked back to my towel. I stood behind the guy and waited patiently. But patience is a trait I don't have. I ran my hand through my hair and listened. He was calling my sister sexy and stuff like that. Ew! I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me but would you stop flirting with my sister so that she can come swimming with me." I snapped. I'm not one to be shy. Janie laughed and the guy spun around. I heard a few chuckles from across the beach. I glared at the guy.

The guy glared back for a second but stopped. His eyes widened. I stopped glaring too. Man was he cute! _Shut it Jessica! You can't think like that about a guy older than you! _But I could argue that he was the cutest guy I had ever seen before. (Forget movie Collin.) He had short black hair and the most beautiful light brown eyes. He was tall and lean but muscular. I swallowed. The guy smiled at me. He stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. I must be imagining things.

"I'm Collin Littlesea." the boy smirked. I grinned at him.

"Name's Dyler. Jessica Dyler." I said trying to hold in my laugh. He held out his hand to me and I shook it. I looked over to see Janie but she was gone. She was talking to some guy with blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you Jessica. You are very beautiful." Collin grinned. I frowned.

"Ya…" I mumbled. Collin frowned. He was about to say something when I cut him off. "I think your friends want to talk to you." I laughed. I saw a group of tall muscular guys. Some of them were laughing and some of them seemed annoyed. One of them was yelling for Collin.

"To hell with them." Collin growled. I laughed.

"I wanna meet them." I laughed. I ran over to the other guys. They raised their eyebrows at me. "Name's Jessica."

"Brady. Collin's best friend." one boy introduced. He looked a little sad. I smiled slightly. Collin finally was behind me.

"Name's Paul, babe." another guy introduced with a wink. I laughed and Collin growled slightly.

"Sorry, babe. You're not my type." I winked back at Paul. He glared slightly at me and I smirked.

"Jared."

"Sam."

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled. Sam looked about 25 and so did Jared and Paul. Brady and Collin looked about 16 or 17. I looked over to Janie. She was getting in her car with some guy. Oh great! "There goes my ride."

All the guys heads turned to Janie. She was already pulling out. I rolled my eyes. The guys chuckled.

"Who's that?" Brady asked.

"My slut of a sister." I growled. The guys eyebrows raised except for Brady and Collin. They just laughed. I sighed. "Her driving scares me anyways."

"It would scare me too." Collin laughed as he watched her speed away. I sighed.

"Well it was nice to meet you guys." I sighed. I turned and walked back to my stuff. I folded up the blankets and stuffed them in the beach bag. I put my sunglasses back on my head and slipped my flip flops on.

"Where you goin?" Collin asked from behind me. I turned and smiled at him.

"It is a long walk home and if I want to be there by dinner I better start walking now." I said kinda sadly. Collin frowned but then smiled.

"How about you have dinner with us?" he said indicating his friends. I hesitated. _What if they are stalkers? What would my dad say?_ I stared at him. He fidgeted. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to. You guys seem cool but what if you are like ax murders or something?" I chuckled slightly. Collin laughed.

"We aren't."

"That's what an axe murder would say." I mumbled.

"Come on. Sam's fiance Emily is a great cook." Collin pleaded. It looked like he really wanted me to come. I really wanted to go for some reason. I sighed.

"I just gotta ask my dad." I smiled. Collin beamed. I pulled my phone out.

_**Me: Can I go to a friend's house for dinner?**_

_**Dad: Which friend?**_

_**Me: A new friend. I promise I will be home by 11.**_

_**Dad: I don't know. Who are her parents?**_ Funny how he just assumes I would be friends with a girl. Whatever.

_**Me: Come on Dad! Janie ditched me! I would have to walk home.**_

_**Dad: Janie left you! Fine. Go to this friends but I expect you to be home by 11. No later than that.**_

_**Me: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! **_

I beamed at Collin.

"He said yes." I smiled. Collin beamed.

"Well than we better go!" Collin cheered. I laughed at him.

"You are a bit weird, Collin. But a good weird." I smiled. Collin grinned at me.

_Review please!_


	2. Talking and Meeting his Friends

_Hey guys! If you haven't read Sleeping Beauty yet go ahead and try it out. I am writing tons of other stories at the moment so I am sorry if I don't get updates up on time._

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 2

"I bet we could ride with Brady if you want." Collin sighed. All the boys had cars except for Collin. He walked here. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I don't like cars." I mumbled. Collin looked at me curiously but didn't say anything. I am grateful for that. The boys jumped in the cars and I walked with Collin. We walked silently for a minute. I hate silence. It feels weird. It looked like Collin did too.

"How old are you?" Collin asked.

"14. What about you?" I asked. Collin hesitated. I frowned at him.

"Uh, 17." he said finally.

"Do you not know how old you are?" I asked. Collin smirked slightly.

"It's complicated." he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him but let it go. He looked at me. "So. Don't take this the wrong way but why are you pale?" he asked. I laughed at him.

"I'm adopted. Your choice of words for that question was hilarious. Got something against pale people?" I asked trying to act serious.

"No! No. It's just your sister is Quileute and…um…" Collin stumbled. I tilted my head and smiled at him. He looked very nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I have nothing against pale people."

"Good." I laughed. He smiled nervously at me. "You are just too cute when you are nervous."

"I wasn't nervous!" he protested but smiled at me. "And if anyone is cute it's you."

"Sure…" I sighed. Collin frowned. "So. No car?"

"Well… I don't like cars really. I would rather walk." he said. I smiled slightly at him.

"Me too." I smiled.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself." Collin smiled. I thought for a minute.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. I could've sworn he mumbled 'everything'.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked. I frowned in concentration.

"I guess I would have to say green. Like a neon green. Or a dark blue. I really don't know. All the colors are pretty. Except for yellow. I hate yellow." I rambled. Collin smiled at me.

"Favorite type of music?"

"I love all music! Especially rock. And country. The only music I don't like is like opera or whatever." I said scrunching up my nose. Collin laughed.

"Favorite animal?"

"Umm…" I bit my lip. Collin raised an eyebrow. Oh my god. I love it when he does that. _Focus Jessica._ "Don't think I'm weird but I love wolves. They are fascinating and beautiful. They are so smart." I smiled. Collin smirked a little.

"I don't think you are weird. I like wolves too." Collin said.

"My dad says that wolves are dangerous. I don't believe that. I have seen one before. He was huge but then again I was 6, I could have imagined that he was that big. He was so nice. He guided me home when I was lost. He never once growled at me or bit me." I said. Collin nodded. He looked like he wanted to tell me something. But then he shook his head like he was shaking the thought away. He looked up and smiled.

"We are here." he said. I looked forward. There was a little house a few cars in the driveway. The house looked...homey. A garden was on either side of the small steps. I heard shouting from inside the house. I grinned. Collin grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the house.

Right when I was about to open the door Collin stopped me. He smiled slightly at me. I frowned at him.

"You know Emily, Sam's fiance, don't stare. It bugs Sam." Collin said. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I said. Collin smiled weakly and opened the door. I frowned at him as he ushered me through the door. I heard lots of yelling and gun shots. Video game I hope. Collin walked up next to me. He grabbed my arm right above my elbow and pulled me into the living room.

The guys I met earlier sat there. A girl sat next to Jared. She had glasses and she stared at the tv in confusion. Jared smiled at her. Another girl sat next to Paul. She held a controller and so did Paul. She cheered and Paul swore but a smile was planted on his face. Sam stood in the doorway watching the kitchen. Brady sat on the floor watching the tv.

"I can't believe she beat you, Paul!" Brady laughed. Paul glared at him. I laughed and all heads turned to me.

"Took you long enough!" Jared laughed. Collin shrugged.

"Hi. I'm Rachel." the girl next to Paul waved. I smiled.

"Jessica." I introduced. The girl next to Jared smiled.

"I love your name. My name is Kim by the way." the girl next to Jared complimented. I nodded. "Wait. Did Collin…?"

"Kim! How about you help Emily with dinner?" Sam interrupted. Kim nodded. She got up and Jared followed her. Collin guided me to the couch. I sat down with him. He kicked Brady's shoulder out of the way and Brady twisted his ankle. Collin groaned and I literally could feel his pain in my ankle. I bit my lip and moaned. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Collin! Brady! You are hurting her!" Rachel gasped. Collin twisted around and looked at me concerned. Brady looked extremely confused.

"I didn't touch her!" Brady protested. I bit my lip harder.

"I'm fine." I moaned. The pain started going away and I stopped biting my lip. Collin looked extremely worried. "Collin. I'm fine." I told him in a stronger voice. Collin frowned. He turned and kicked Brady in the head.

"That's what started it!" Rachel scolded. Collin looked down ashamed and Brady looked mad. Paul was just watching the whole thing looking bored. "Collin how about you show Jessica how to play."

"Please. I already know how to play." I scoffed. Collin looked at me and smirked. Rachel looked at me amazed. "What?"

"You don't seem like a person who plays video games." Paul laughed. I glared at him.

"I bet I could kick your ass at it." I challenged. Paul glared.

"You're on." he growled. He tossed the remote at me but Collin caught it so that the remote wouldn't damage my face permanently. He threw it that hard. Collin handed the remote to me. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. Paul did the same thing but he wasn't grinning like Collin he was scowling.

"Ready?" I asked. Paul growled and hit start.

_Review!_


	3. Video Game and Disapproval

_Hey guys! I hope you love this story! Tell me what you like best so far!_

_I don't own Twilight!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 3

"Dead! 2-4!" I yelled. I had two kills and Paul had four. There was six minutes left in the game. I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees. I could feel Collin's eyes on me. I saw Paul in the corner of my screen and shot him. "3-4!"

"Whatever!" Paul yelled. I hid in a corner and set my controller on my knee. I turned and looked at Collin. He was leaning back on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. His beautiful brown eyes danced with amusement and he was grinning. I leaned back so that I was next to him. I looked up at him.

"Whatcha smiling about?" I whispered. Collin laughed quietly.

"You. I like watching you play. You seem to have so much fun. Every else is extremely serious." Collin whispered. I smirked at him.

"I'm not serious because I am just messing with Paul. He is a guy and his whole self esteem will fall if I win." I laughed quietly. Collin laughed loudly.

"Kick his ass. I wanna see him without the cocky expression." Collin laughed. I smiled evilly and grabbed the controller. Within 15 seconds I killed Paul again. And then again. And then again. Paul stared at me with wide eyes.

"You might be better than Collin!" he gasped. I smirked and looked at Collin. He shook his head.

"_Game over! Rach_118 wins!" _the xbox said. I smiled. Paul yelled in frustration and threw the controller down.

"Watch it fall!" I laughed. Brady, Rachel, and Paul looked confused. Collin laughed. I passed the controller to Rachel and Paul gave his controller to Brady. They started and I leaned back against the couch. I looked up at Collin.

"It's weird. I'm usually taller than everyone. I have to look up to see you." I laughed. Collin smiled.

"You're not that tall." Collin said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you get hit in the head with a controller?! I'm so tall that you could consider me a freak!" I whisper/yelled. Collin frowned. He was about to say something but I interrupted him. "The average woman is 5'3". I'm 5'9"! I'm even taller than the average man which is 5'7"!"

"I don't like average. You are unique." Collin whispered in my ear. He sent chills down my body and I shivered. He smirked.

"Rachel! Come help with the table!" an unfamiliar voice called from the kitchen. Rachel frowned. She stood but stopped. She looked to me and smiled.

"Come on. Help me with the table." Rachel smiled. I nodded and got up. I could feel Collin's eyes on me as I walked towards the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen. Jared and Sam were talking at the table. Kim and another girl were cooking. Rachel grabbed the plates out of the cupboard and we put them on the table. After that I leaned against the wall. The girl I didn't know turned to me.

She had three long gashes running down the side of her face. Her eye and lip were pulled a little but she was still beautiful. I remembered what Collin said about not staring at Emily. This must be Emily. I pulled my eyes away from her. She walked up to me.

"I'm Emily." she said. I looked down at her. She was tiny. She had to be 5 foot so that put me nine inches above her. She looked at me with skeptical narrowed eyes. I frowned. I looked down at myself. I was in really short shorts and a bathing suit top. It wasn't a bikini but it still wasn't a shirt. She stared at me with disgust in her eyes. I bit my tongue.

"I'm Jessica." I said weakly. It was weird how someone so small could make feel so weak. I took a slow step backwards.

"You are pretty tall." Emily commented. I nodded. Emily sighed and frowned. I can't believe how much she has already judged me. "Dinner!" she yelled. The boys ran into the room. Emily still stared at me. She whispered something to Kim and Kim looked from Emily to me.

"Emily!" Kim gasped. I knew they were talking about me. I tucked my hair behind my ear and tried to hold the tears in. I looked at my feet. Emily walked away. Kim grabbed my arm. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into her!"

"It's fine. I'm used to it." I mumbled, my eyes not leaving my feet. I walked to the table. I grabbed my plate and filled it with food. I counted the chairs at the table and there would be one person who would have to stand. I sighed and walked to the wall. I sat down and leaned against it. I started eating it. Everyone sat down at the table. Collin looked around frantically. When he saw me he picked up his plate and came and sat with me.

"What's up?" Collin asked. I shrugged and ate my food. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yep. I'm fine." I smile fakely. Collin frowns. I shoveled food into my mouth. I walked to the sink and rinsed off my plate.

"You don't have to do that." I heard Rachel say from behind me. I turned to her.

"It's the right thing to do." I smiled. I turned back to rinsing off my plate. I ran my tongue over my braces. I shook my head trying to shake the memories of Emily out of my mind. _She is just having a bad day. Don't take it personally._ I set my plate down in the sink and sat back down with Collin. He smiled at me and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

I looked at the clock. How was it 9pm!? I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Collin asked. I pointed to the clock. Collin smirked a little but then frowned. "Aw! One hour!"

I laughed. It made me so happy that Collin was sad that I was leaving. What is going on with me? I had only just met this guy. I smiled at him.

"Better make it one heck of an hour." I smirked. Collin raised an eyebrow and my heart fluttered. "I bet I can beat you in that video game."

"You're on, beautiful." Collin smiled as he helped me up.

_Review!_


	4. Teenage Girls and Creepy Pairs

_Hey guys! I am getting my tonsels out in two days so I will either have more time to write or I won't write a lot. I don't know._

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 4

"_Gameover! CollinKiller wins!" _the xbox said for the third time. I laughed.

"You know that your name on this thing sounds like you are killing a guy named Collin." I laughed. Collin chuckled slightly. I sighed. "I give up. I am going to rest my brain so that I can beat you some other time."

"You are never going to win. I'm the master." Collin said proudly.

"Some day this girl will beat the master. Some day." I sighed. Collin's eyes flickered in excitement.

"Some day." he repeated and I smiled at him. I looked at the clock and frowned. 10:13.

"I gotta go home before my dad kills me." I sighed and got up. I was about to walk out the door when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Collin. His eyes showed nothing but amusement.

"You would have to be insane if you think I am going to let you walk home right now. Especially in that." he said indicating my outfit. I frowned and looked down. I was still in my bathing suit top and shorts.

"What's wrong with my outfit? It is really warm outside." I protested. Collin sighed.

"There are creepy people out there, Jes. And if a girl as beautiful as you goes out in that…" Collin growled. I rolled my eyes. "You _are_ beautiful, Jessica."

"Likely." I scoffed. Collin glared for a second. Then he stepped closer to me so that I had to crane my neck to look at his face. My heart sped up. He was so close that we were almost touching. He grabbed my hand.

"You are beautiful to me, Jessica." he whispered. My heart was in my throat. I nodded not trusting my voice. Collin smirked and stepped away from me. He released my hand and I breathed. Oh god. What is this boy doing to me? I turned and walked out the door. Collin was right behind me. As we walked we talked about video games. He was telling me some tricks.

When we came upon my house I frowned. I didn't want him to leave and I didn't want to leave. Collin looked at my house and frowned.

"You live here?" he asked. I nodded. "Crap." he muttered. I laughed.

"Bye Collin." I smiled. He smiled down at me.

"Goodnight, beautiful." he said and I turned away from him. I frowned as I walked up to my house. "Wait!" he yelled. I turned and shushed him. He smiled and ran up to me. He kissed my forehead. He turned around and ran into the woods. My heart was in my throat and I couldn't breathe. I heard a wolf howl. He sounded happy. I smiled as big as I could.

"Goodnight, Collin." I whispered. I turned and walked into my house. I kept smiling. My dad was on the couch watching some recorded football game. He looked to me.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked. I shrugged and ran up the steps. I ran into my room and locked the door. I laid down on my bed and put my head in the pillow. I squealed in happiness. Oh god. I just went all teenage girl.

But then I realized that I didn't care. Because if I am to go all teenage girl, I am glad I went all teenage girl about Collin.

118118118118118118

My alarm went off and I groaned. School. Great! Note the sarcasm.

I forced my self up and got ready for school. I left my hair down and I pulled on a black hoodie. The hoodie was my brothers so it was huge on me. Kyle, my brother, lives in California a couple houses away from Elly. I see him as much as I see her.

I pulled on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and ran down the steps. My dad looked at me approvingly. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my bag off the back of the chair and headed towards the door.

"Bye dad. Tell Janie I hate her!" I called. I heard my dad laugh.

"Will do!" he called back. I smiled and started walking down the street. My mind searched for something to think about. I hummed a song as I walked. It was a kinda long walk to school but I always get there early. About 15 minutes early.

When I arrived at school, I walked inside. I walked to my locker and stuffed my bag inside. I grabbed my math book and headed for the cafeteria. I grabbed an apple and sat down. I started on my homework.

I frowned at my book. I don't understand half this stuff. I consider myself a smart person but I have a C- in math right now. My dad isn't happy about that. He says it is because of boys.

The only person that could distract me is Collin. I met him yesterday and I already have a huge crush on him. Probably some hormonal thing that I will get over in a few days. But it feels different around him. I feel like he will always keep me safe and happy. I am probably just imagining things.

"How's math going?" a beautifully familiar voice said across from me. I smiled but didn't look up.  
"Speak of the devil." I laughed. I heard Collin laugh.

"Thinking about me, beautiful?" Collin asked. I kept my eyes on my book.

"No… Well, yes but not that way…" I stumbled over my words. Collin chuckled.

"Look up, beautiful. I wanna see your eyes." he laughed. I looked up on command. Collin smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked back at my book and groan in frustration.

"I give up! I officially suck at math!" I yell throwing my pencil down. I slam the book shut and stand. I grab my book and stomp to my locker. I threw my books in my locker and close it. I turn to see Collin. Amusement danced in his eyes.

"You are cute when you are frustrated." he grinned. I glared at him.

"You try this math! It sucks! I don't understand a thing!" I yell. Collin laughed.

"I could tutor you. I did this stuff two years ago." Collin laughed. I nodded but that made me realize how much older he was than me. I frowned and sat on the floor with my back against the lockers. Collin sat next to me. "What's wrong, beautiful?"

"Nothing." I pouted. Collin glared at me a little. I sighed. "I don't like it when people are smarter than me."

"I am three years older than you." he pointed out.

"Yeah..." I sighed. Collin seemed to catch on and he smiled. I frowned at him. People started to fill up the hallways.

"Move Giraffe!" I voice hissed. I looked up to see Annalise, her locker is right next to fine. I looked around and saw I was leaning on her locker. Collin glared at her as I stood. The girl is tiny. She isn't even five foot. She smirked at me. "Oh, look Giraffe! You found yourself another giraffe friend."

"Says the dwarf." I snarled. I heard Collin laugh from behind me. Annalise glared.

"I wouldn't make me your enemy Giraffe. I will slap the tallness right off of you." Annalise hissed. I laughed bitterly. I took a step forward so that I was towering over her.

"Gotta be able to reach first." I smirked. Annalise's mouth hung open. I turned and grabbed Collin's arm and pulled him away. He was grinning at me.

"I'm glad that you aren't afraid of a barbie doll." Collin grinned. I laughed. But then I frowned. I'm not scared of Annalise but that doesn't mean I'm not scared of anyone else. "What's wrong, beautiful?"

"Would you be mad at me if I was scared of her?" I asked nervously as we walked. Collin smiled at me.

"No. That means I can hurt someone if they hurt you." He said cracking his knuckles. I smiled.

"Do you like hurting people?" I asked laughing. Collin grinned and shrugged. "That's a yes." I laughed. "That's a little creepy."

"Hey, if someone is hurting you I might as well enjoy hurting them." Collin smirked. I shook my head laughing.

"That's kinda comforting." I laughed. Collin grinned and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"We are a creepy pair." He smiled. I nodded.

"Tell me about it."

_Review!_


	5. Attitude and A Date

_Hey guys! Ugh I'm so sorry about not updating. I got my tonsils out Wednesday and I have been sleeping so much! I feel so bad!_

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 5

I frowned at the clock on the wall. 10 minutes until third hour ends. I groaned internally. The teacher is talking about some ancient city or something. Normally I would just pretend to listen but today I am just not wanting to be here at all.

"Jessica? What is the city's ruler?" The teacher asked. I searched my brain for some sort of name but I couldn't even remember the cities name. I swallowed.

"Uh...I seriously don't know. Does it matter?" I asked. Okay I may have an attitude. The teacher glared at me and walked to her desk. She wrote down something and handed me a detention slip. Great. Everyone stared at me and a couple laughed. When the teacher turned away from me I rolled my eyes. Some kids snickered.

I looked down at the detention slip. Lunch today. Well it could have been worse. They could have made me stay after school. This isn't my first detention and it definitely won't be my last.

I sighed as I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. The bell rang and I rushed out the door. I walked down the hall and threw my books in my locker.

When I stepped into Mr. Kartera's room I saw that no one was there. I took a seat in the back and sighed. The teacher wasn't even here yet. I sighed and tapped my finger on the desk. After a couple minutes Mr. Kartera walked in.

"How is your day going, Jessica? Snap at your teacher again?" he asked glaring. He doesn't like me.

"I didn't snap. I just asked her what the point of knowing about some ancient city and it's ruler. It's not like I am going to need to know when I become a writer." I said. Mr. Kartera raise an eyebrow.

"What if you write about the past?"

"Not going to. It's not wise to look into the past." I said in my best wise person voice. He rolled his eyes. Kids started filling the classroom. They all sat down and talked with their friends.

"You guys can talk but don't use your cell phones and try to keep the noise down. I will be-" Mr. Kartera started but was interrupted when the door swung open. I started tapping the desk again waiting for the kid to get in trouble. I didn't look up guessing that it was Lee Hamilton. That kid is trouble. "So nice of you to show up at detention this time."

"Sorry but I had to check the lunchroom for someone." a familiar voice rang across the room. My head snapped up. Collin stood at the front of the room looking at Mr. Kartera. Mr. Kartera was glaring at him.

"You will be staying for an after school detention then." Mr. Kartera said sternly. Mr. Kartera doesn't like him either apparently. Probably because he is in the suspected 'gang'. Collin shrugged. "Go sit next to Ms. Dyler." he instructed as if it was a punishment. Collin's head snapped to the back of the room. He grinned and walked up to the desk next to mine. He sat down and smiled at me. I smiled back. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I am going to the teachers lounge."

Mr. Kartera left. Everyone started talking again. Collin was still staring at me.

"You in here often, beautiful?" Collin asked. I nodded.

"Every week. Apparently I have an attitude." I sighed. Collin laughed. "I'm serious."

"I believe that you have an attitude." Collin smirked. I hit him the arm. He mocked hurt.

"I don't have an attitude!" I protested. Collin raised his eyebrows at me. I hung my head defeated. "Whatever."

"I think its cute." Collin chuckled. I smiled and looked at him.

"So you in here a lot?" I asked. Collin shrugged.

"I don't normally show up. The teachers really don't care as long as I go to the one after school." he said. I laughed.

"Oooo! Bad boy! I likey!" I laughed. Collin grinned.

"Are you considered a bad girl?" he asked evilly. I grinned.

"Sort of. I go to detention and fight with teachers and other kids but that is pretty much it. My dad thinks I'm perfect." I grinned. Collin shrugged.

"I think you are considered a bad girl. Most trouble children have parents who think they are perfect." Collin laughed. I glared.

"Not troubled. I just don't take people's crap." I said quietly. Collin laughed.

"Okay not troubled just opinionated." he smiled. I pointed to him to tell him that he was right. "I guess I have to go to the after school one."

"Sorry. I don't go to that one unless I 'talk back' to my afternoon teachers." I sighed. Collin chuckled.

"You sound sad about not going." he pointed out. I shrugged.

"Home's not much better. It is so boring there. I usually go to the beach to swim but it's raining today." I frowned. I swim all the time.

"You swim a lot?" Collin asked.

"All the time. I love to swim." I smiled. Collin grinned.

"I love to cliff dive." he said. My eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! I have always wanted to try that! We should do that sometime!" I smiled. Collin's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Too dangerous." he said. I frowned.

"I get it. I was a little forward, I'm sorry." I mumbled and turned away from him. It's not too dangerous he just doesn't want me to go with him. I felt tears in my eyes and blinked them away. I will not cry over some boy. I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Jes. I want to do something with you but I won't allow cliff diving. You could get seriously hurt. I won't allow that. We could go to dinner or a movie or something fun." Collin whispered. I turned to him trying to read his face. He looked hurt and a little nervous. My heart hurt seeing the hurt in his eyes. Then I went over his words again and smirked.

"Are you, Collin Littlesea, asking me on a date?" I smirked. Collin's confident attitude floated away as he rubbed the back of his neck, nodding. "Ok."

"Really?" he asked, disbelieving. I shrugged trying to act cool.

"Ya." I said calmly but I was flipping out inside. Collin didn't hide his happiness. He smiled so widely it looked like he might break his face. I turned my face away from him hiding my smile. The bell rang. "Bye Collin."

"Bye, beautiful. See you later. We will plan that date tomorrow." Collin said happily and left. When he left the room with everyone else I moved my hand away from my mouth. I laughed happily letting the happiness fill my body. My heart stung but it felt good. I smiled widely.

"Yes!" I cheered quietly. My insides swelled from happiness. I could've sworn I heard someone chuckle.

_Review!_


	6. Breaking Point and The Guy I'm Afraid Of

_Hey guys! Again, I'm sorry about the tonsils thing. I should have updated. I am still writing other stories but they might take a while._

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 6

Let's just say I couldn't focus the rest of the day. My mind floated to Collin almost every second. I could tell my teachers were getting angry with me. In 6th hour Mrs. Jennings pulled me into the hallway.

"You need to start focusing Ms. Dyler. It is becoming a problem." she snapped. I frowned. "Ever since the accident…"

"Don't you dare blame this on that!" I growled finally breaking. Rage filled my teachers eyes.

"You are not to tell me what to do!" she hissed. I glared.

"Then don't bring up the accident. I would pry into things that aren't yours to pry in." I growled. Mrs. Jennings glared at me.

"I'm not dealing with this! Go to the principal's office!" she ordered. I glared as I stomped to the principal's office. When I got there the secretary looked over me.

"I was told to see Mr. Jay." I said lowly and dangerously. The secretary looked stunned as she pointed me to Mr. Jay's office. I knocked and was told to come in. Mr. Jay was an old man who is friends with my dad. I sat down on one of the seats and glared out the window.

"What's the problem this time Jessica?" Mr Jay asked. I shrugged. "You need to get your attitude in check-"

"She brought up my mom." I growled lowly. The principal looked taken aback. Sympathy filled his eyes and I scoffed. "I don't want pity. I just wanted to tell you why I broke."

"Fine I will give you no pity. You have after school detention. You may leave." he said quickly. I got up and left. I shrugged as I walked out. _Okay. That went well. Note the sarcasm._

The bell rang as I walked back to class. I switched my path and walked to Mr. Kartera's class. When I got to Mr. Kartera's class Lee Harrison was sitting on the desk smirking at me. I swallowed and tried to walk towards the back of the class. He stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Why hello Giraffe! What are you doing here?" Lee asked overly sweet. Lee was maybe an inch taller than me. He was very muscular and his black hair was always pulled in a ponytail on the back of his head. I have always been afraid of Lee. I turned to Lee but kept my head down.

"Please let me go." I mumbled. I lost my sassy and confident attitude when it came to Lee. I knew if I acted like that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt me.

"Oh but I don't want to." he said sweetly. I wasn't having the best afternoon and I was getting sick of him. I looked him in the eye and glared.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled. Lee looked stunned for a minute but then he pulled his fist back and it connected with my jaw. I swallowed my scream and moaned in pain. I put my hand to my face. It hurt like crazy. He pulled his fist back again with his hand grasping the front of my shirt until the door swung open.

"Teacher's coming!" Lee's best friend Oliver said frantically. Lee let me go and sat in his seat. I wiped the tears from my face and sat in the back of the room still holding my jaw. Tears still poured down my face but I hastily wiped them away. _Stop crying you wimp! People will ask questions!_ I blinked the tears from my eyes and tried the best to hold them in. Once in a while a tear would escape down my face.

"In here again Ms. Dyler? Do we need to take a bigger action?" Mr. Katera growled. I shook my head. "Well I am calling your dad. He can figure out your punishment."

"Then I can tell him that Mrs. Jennings was harassing me about my mom. He won't be too happy about that." I said weakly, wincing at almost every word. It hurt to talk. Mr. Kartera looked taken aback. He was friends with my mom. Now he looked angry. He stomped out of the room telling us that he will be back in an hour.

Lee and Oliver looked at me and grinned. The kids who were now in the room turned their heads away from me. Nice people. Lee and Oliver got up and walked over to my desk.

"Don't look so scared, Giraffe. We just wanna talk." Lee smiled at me evilly. Oliver snickered. My eyes widened. Suddenly he and Oliver were being pulled back. Collin stood there looking angry.

"Leave her alone." he growled. I was so happy that Collin was there. Lee and Oliver's eyes widened at Collin. He did look pretty scary but I wasn't afraid of him. They ran away to their seats. Collin looked at me and his eyes showed pain and worry. He kneeled down in front of me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded not really wanting to talk. Collin glared a little and reached up. His fingers touched my jaw and even though it hurt badly I could barely feel it over the warmth and electricity. I smiled weakly at him. He smiled a little but then frowned.

"Did they hit you?" Collin asked dangerously. I just stared at him not telling him an answer. I felt like I couldn't lie to him. My whole body was telling me to say yes but my brain was saying no. Collin started to shake. "Did. They. Hit. You?"

"I am not going to answer that." I said weakly. Collin shook more violently and my brain was telling me to run. My body was telling me to comfort him so that is what I did. I took his hand from my face and held it between both of mine. I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb. I looked him in the eye.

"Collin. I want you to calm down." I said softly. His shaking stopped immediately. He stared at me in awe. I smiled at him and let go of his hand. He stood and sat on the chair next to mine. I could feel everyone's eyes on us but I didn't care.

"I think we should go on that date tonight." Collin suggested. I raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight?" I smiled. Collin shrugged.

"I don't think I can wait any longer." he grinned. I smiled.

"Okay so where do you wanna go?" I asked. He shrugged but I could tell he had a good idea. "Spit it out, Collin."

"Well, what about bowling?" Collin asked. I thought for a minute. Most people settle for dinner and a movie but that sounds a little boring. I like the idea of bowling.

"I like it but I haven't been bowling since I was 6 and even then I sucked at it." I sighed. Collin laughed.

"Well we could put the bumpers up." he said laughing. I glared at him.

"No way! I can probably do better than that!" I said but I was doubtful. Collin smiled at me.

"Well there is neon bowling tonight so where white." he smiled.

"Neon bowling?" I questioned. Collin smirked.

"You will love it."

_If any of you have been neon bowling you will know what to expect. :) Review!_


	7. It's a Boy and Neon Bowling

_Hey guys! I can talk now. Yay! I can also eat so that is good too. I finished this story so now I have to just post it all._

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 7

I pulled on a neon green t-shirt and white shorts. I put my hair in a side braid. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a bruise on the side of my jaw but it wasn't very big. I don't know why Collin calls me beautiful. I look pretty average. I sigh and grab my phone and money. I run down the steps. I sit down on the the bench next to the door waiting for Collin to show up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard my dad ask from behind me. I turned and he gasped. "What happened to your face?"

"I fell on the pavement as I was walking home." I said. My dad glared for a second but dropped it. "And to answer your question I am going bowling."

"Who you going with?" Dad asked. I bit my lip.

"The friend I was hanging out with yesterday." I sighed. I smiled at the thought of Collin.

"Who is this friend?" I heard Janie ask from the living room. I rolled my eyes.

"A friend." I growled. Janie laughed.

"I think it's a boy." she chuckled. I glared at her.

"Is it a boy?" my dad asked. I nodded. "Jessica…"

"What's wrong with going on a date? I'm 14! You should have seen what Janie did yesterday!" I yelled. My dad's head whipped to Janie and he started asking questions. I saw Collin in Brady's car. I ran outside before my dad could stop me. I hopped into the car. Collin smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Did Brady let you borrow his car?" I asked. Collin shook his head.

"No." He said evilly. I laughed as he drove off. I grabbed onto the handle of the car as he drove. I clenched my teeth every time we turned a corner. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled weakly. Collin frowned and raised an eyebrow. My heart fluttered. "I was just in an accident a couple months ago."

"Oh Jes…" Collin sighed. He let go of the wheel with one hand and grabbed mine. I smiled at him but was a little nervous about his hand not being on the wheel. "I have extremely fast reflexes. I can drive with one hand. It's okay."

"Okay." I sighed. There was a minute of silence. "You know you are the only person who calls me Jes. Everyone else calls me Jessica. Not that I don't like it." I smiled. Collin smiled still staring at the road.

When we got to the bowling alley, Collin opened my door for me like in movies. I smiled at him. He took my hand and we walked inside. My eyes popped out of my head.

The bowling pins, walls, floor, bowling balls, and everyone's clothes were lit up. They glowed. It was awesome. I turned and smiled excitedly at Collin. He laughed. He pulled me up to the counter. I told them my shoe size and they got me shoes. I sat down to put them on as Collin got his. They told us our lane and we headed over there.

Let's just say I suck at bowling. It either goes in the gutter or knocks one pin over. Collin doesn't judge me though. He just smiles and tells me I did a good job. I know he is lying because he bowls perfectly. I mean he gets a strike almost every time.

I throw the ball down the lane. It spins and hits down all the pins. I stare at it with my mouth open. I don't believe it. I stare longer. Then I hear cheering behind me. I spin around and see Collin beaming at me. He walks up to me and I high five him.

"Wow! Didn't think you had it in you." Collin teased. I glared playfully at him and punched his arm. He grabbed his arm mocking hurt. "Ow. Why do you abuse me!?"

"It's fun." I smiled innocently. Collin laughed at me and looked at the clock. He frowned.

"Times up." he sighed. We have been here for 2 hours and it's 8 o'clock. I frowned.

"Aw." I pouted. Collin laughed and took his shoes off. I took mine off and we put them on the counter. He slung his arm across my shoulders and we walked to the car.

When we got back to my house, I frowned. I looked to Collin and he looked a little sad but his happiness over took that. I smiled at him.

"I had fun." I smiled. Collin beamed at me.

"Me too." he said. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Night." I said and opened my door. Collin's warm hand wrapped around my wrist and turned back to face him. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I smiled to him and got out of his car. He drove away and I waved.

I really like Collin. Like I said before, it is probably just some hormonal thing that will go away in a few days but there is one problem. I don't want it to go away.

_Review! I know this isn't my best story but I think it gets better!_


	8. The Jump and Screaming Bloody Murder

_Hey guys! Warning: Sad chapter ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you!_

_I don't own Twilight!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 8

It wasn't a hormonal thing. It has been a month since I had met Collin and my feelings haven't went away. If anything they got stronger. It makes me sad because I have been totally friend zoned with Collin. We hang out almost everyday but we haven't classified any of those times as dates since the first date.

We don't really hang out at Emily's. Collin found out how much she hates me and he said the only reason she hates me is because I hang out with him. That sort of confuses me. We are just hanging out. Collin says that she says that I was a bad person for him but he doesn't believe that. Wow.

I haven't seen Janie in a couple of weeks. She has been in California visiting Kyle.

I am at the beach right now. I go under the water and just stay there for a couple seconds. I have been swimming for an hour and I'm bored. I pop back out of the water and swim to shore. I wrap myself in a towel as an idea forms in my head.

I slip on my shoes and pull my clothes back on. I run through the woods with a big smile on my face. Sticks scrape my arms and legs. I may be bleeding but I love the woods. I have scars on my arms and legs from sticks and I'm happy they are there. They remind me of the freeness of the woods.

I smile even wider when I reach the cliff. Collin refuses to take me here. He says it is way too dangerous. He does it all the time though! I take off my shoes but leave my clothes on. Don't want my bathing suit to fall off, do we? I chuckled at myself. I walked over to the edge and looked over the side. Oh god that is a long ways down. I closed my eyes and took a step back.

_Maybe I shouldn't do this. But I want to. It's a bad idea. No it's not. _I stopped arguing with myself when I heard a stick snap from behind me. I panicked and leaped off the edge of the cliff.

I scream as I fall through the air. Wind whips against my skin. My heart pounded quicker than ever before. My dad would kill me if he saw me doing this.

I hit the water with a loud slap. My legs stung and my arms seared in pain. The pain felt like someone slapped me with all their might. I sunk down in the water. I sat under water for a minute as the pain passed. I swam back up and took a deep breath in.

That was amazing except for the impact of the water. I had bruises already forming on my arms. I winced. Suddenly a warm arm wrapped around my waist. I turned to see a really worried Collin.

"Collin…" I sighed not knowing what else to say. Collin pulled me to shore. Once the water was shallow enough he set me down. He frowned at me and looked me over. My arms were already covered in purplish bruises. My shirt stuck to my body and you could see my bathing suit underneath it. Collin gently grabbed my wrist to examine my arm. I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. I forced my eyes to stay on his face. "Collin I really am fine…"

"Jes, look at your arms. You are not fine." he said softly as he switched arms. I smiled gently at him even though he couldn't see my face since he was so focused on my arms. I put my hand on top of his and took his hand off my wrist. He looked up to me.

"I can barely feel it." I smiled. Collin frowned at me. I sighed. His eyes flashed in anger.

"What were you thinking?! You could have died!" Collin yelled. I flinched and his eyes softened tremendously.

"Don't act like you are my dad, Collin." I said with my teeth clenched.

"I told you not to go up there! Are you stupid!? Do you ever listen to me? Why don't you care about what I say?!" he yelled. I couldn't believe he just said that. I let go of his hand and turned around. My heart shattered into even more pieces as I took another step away from him. "Wait! Come back, Jes! Don't be mad at me! I can't think straight knowing that you are mad at me!" Collin yelled to me. I heard him move through the water. Hurt boiled inside of me and I couldn't hold it any longer. I spun around.

"I'm not mad, Collin! I'm hurt. Hurt that you think I don't listen to you. I listen to every word you say and analyse it a hundred times every night. But you wouldn't know that, would you?! You wouldn't know how much I care for you!" I cried. I spun back around got out of the water as quick as I could.

"Jessica!" I heard Collin scream. I ran across the sand and into the street. I ran and ran until I was home. I panted as I walked up the steps. Tears flowed down my face. I yanked the front door open when I smelled something horrible. Rust?

I turned the corner to the living room. My heart stopped dead in my chest and I screamed bloody murder. And that's exactly what it was.

My dad laid on the floor. A pool of blood was around him seeping into his white shirt. A spot on his shirt was drenched in blood. At the center of the spot was a knife in his stomach. My heart broke into even more pieces. I couldn't breathe. I ran to my dad and my knees gave out. I was kneeling in a pool of blood with my hand on my dads chest.

"_Dad!" _I screamed. I pulled the knife out of his stomach and threw it across the room. I moved my other hand to his face and put my hand on his cheek. Tears fell out of my eyes onto his shirt. "Daddy please! Don't be gone!"

My words gave out. I cried with my head on his chest. I begged him in my head not to be dead. My life just completely shattered around me.

"Jessica? You are home early." I heard a bell like voice say from behind me. I turned to see a girl who I think is Janie. She is paler and a lot more beautiful. Her black hair has a perfect little wave to it and her skin is flawless. Her eyes were a bright red. I gasped. Her eyes held a murderous gleam I have never seen before. She reached out and grabbed my arm with a grip so tight she could have broken my bone. I moaned in pain. She pulled me across the floor while I tried to pull myself back to my dead father.

"No!" I yelled. I grabbed her wrist but it was ice cold and as hard as stone. A trail of smeared blood followed me out the door. The mental pain was too much for me and I passed out.

_Review!_


	9. Emily's Mind and The Call That Saved Her

_Hey guys! I tried different point of views in this chapter. I am not a guy and I don't know how guys think so I am sorry if I offend anyone. In this chapter you will kinda get a look into why Emily hates Jessica so much._

_I don't own Twilight!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 9

Third Person POV

Emily, Kim, and Rachel sat on the couch watching the news. Paul, Jared, and Sam watched their imprints. Brady was messing with a game on his phone bored out of his mind. Collin sat in the corner thinking over what happened at the beach. He wanted nothing more than to go over to Jessica's house and check to see if she is alright. I mean he gave her 24 hours.

"Listen guys!" Rachel yelled and everyone's heads perked up. On the screen was a news lady holding a file.

"_Yesterday night police were called to the Dyler home on report of screaming by the neighbor. When police arrived, they found Jake Dyler dead in the living room. There was signs of a struggle and seems someone was kidnapped. Dyler's daughters, Janie and Jessica, have not been seen since the crime." _the reporter said. Collin face went blank and everyone stared at him. Everyone waited for him to break little did they know he already did.

"Collin…" Sam started but Collin was already out the door. He started shaking violently and burst into a wolf in the middle of the driveway. Collin ran into the woods, howling in agony.

"I can't believe it." Rachel mumbled with tears in her eyes. Paul got up and pulled her to his chest. He shushed her and stroked her hair as she cried. Kim started crying too. Brady got up and ran outside to talk with Collin. Jared held Kim.

Emily sat there staring at the tv screen trying to decide how to react. She thought the girl was a bad influence on Collin. She was a trampy sort of girl that swore and played video games. It just wasn't proper. But Collin loved the girl like Sam loved her. But it was a forced kind of love. Emily thought and thought and Sam watched her.

Collin ran to the Dyler home. He sniffed around the place. He picked up vampire. A lot of vampire. He smelled Jessica. He followed the trail across the driveway but it stopped at the road. She must have gotten into a car. There was blood stains across the driveway but those weren't Jessica's thankfully. That was her dad's.

Brady helped Collin but couldn't find anything. It was pretty much helpless.

Collin's POV

After a couple hours of searching I calmed down enough to change back into a human. When I got back I ran home and went to my bedroom. I sat on my bed. I didn't cry. Jessica would have killed me if I would've cried. She says that crying shows your enemies weakness.

Jessica Dyler. I loved that girl with my whole being. She was the most beautiful, most smart, most fun girl I had ever met. She was perfect in every single way from her braces down to her habit of scratching the back of her hand when she's nervous. The best part was is that she liked me too.

But she was taken. By a vampire. I snarled at the thought of one. I am no Seth Clearwater. I hate vampires and am extremely angry that they exist.

Suddenly my phone rang. Jessica's number popped up. I quickly answered the phone.

"Jessica! Oh my god! Are you okay?" I yelled frantically. I heard a weak chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Physically I am fine Collin." she whispered. Her voice was so weak and sad. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be okay. "Janie took me Collin. She's different. Her eyes are bright red and she's cold."

"Stay as far away from her as you can Jes." I growled. "Where are you?"

"I don't know exactly. I heard someone say I was out the whole entire trip which was 4 hours. It's really loud here. I hear car horns and stuff. I think I might be in Seattle." Jessica described. There is my girl for you. Extremely smart.

"Okay. I will find you Jessica." I said determinedly. She sighed.

"Collin, I might never see you again. I'm sorry for jumping off that cliff." she sniffed from the other side of the phone.

"Jes… Don't apologize. I should taken you…" I started.

"_Get off that phone! Now!"_ a voice screeched from the other side of the phone. My heart stopped.

"Goodbye Collin. I will miss you forever." Jessica whispered.

"I…" I started but the phone cut off. "Love you." I finished. I crushed the phone in my hand and threw it out the window. I screamed in frustration. My beautiful imprint has been taken from me. I will get her back.

_Review!_


	10. Missing Him and The Rescue

_Hey guys! We are back to Jessica's POV. This story isn't one of my best but I do like the character Jessica. Tell me which character you like more. Alia Evans or Jessica Dyler?_

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 10

It has been a month since my dad died. A month since I have seen Collin. Actually it has been a month since I had seen anyone.

I was locked in a small room with a twin sized bed and nothing else. There is a small video camera in the top right corner of the wall by the steel door. I think someone is watching me.

I have been getting really sick lately. Coughing and throwing up. I think I have a fever too but I am so damn cold that I can't tell.

I miss my dad. I missed his overprotectiveness and his weird laughs. I sigh and pull my knees to my chest. I miss him but I am also happy that he is probably happy. He is with my mom in heaven.

My mom died in that car crash a couple months ago. I was with her. I held onto her for dear life until the paramedics pried me off of her. I loved my mom more than anything else even though she wasn't my real mom.

I miss Collin the most. I know it is bad but there is just something about him. I want to be by his side forever. The thought of never seeing him again sent tears to my eyes.

"Please! Tell me why I'm in here!" I yelled my voice hoarse. Suddenly the door opened and closed. I frowned and looked around. The girl who looked like Janie stood behind me. I was completely shocked by her speed. "Please. I'm begging you."

"You are part of an experiment. We are studying imprints." Janie sighed. I raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"What's an imprint?" I asked. Janie smirked.

"All will be solved in good time. I have a feel- OH! He's here right now!" Janie exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. She grabbed my wrist and hauled me up. I wobbled and collapsed but Janie held me up. "Stay on your feet!" she ordered. She dragged me out of the room into a big hall. At the end of the hall was five men. My vision was blurry so I couldn't see faces. One of the jolted forward but another one growled.

"Give her to us!" I heard a beautifully familiar voice order. I gasped.

"Collin?" I said happily. Then I went into a coughing fit. I fell to my knees and coughed my guts out.

"She is sick! Let her go please!" Collin pleaded. Janie grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me from my knees. I was still coughing. She threw me forward and I stumbled to gain my balance. I fell into warm, electrifying arms. I looked up at Collin. He was smiling sadly down at me. When I looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes I stopped coughing instantly.

"Collin…" I sighed hoarsely. He put his hands on my face so that his long fingers were touching the back of my neck and his thumbs were wiping away my tears. I moved my head into his right hand and he chuckled. Then he went back to worrying.

"Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? How sick are you? You are burning up! Should we go to the hospital? We should go to the hospital!" he said frantically in one breath. I smiled at him. God doesn't even know how much I missed him.

"I'm fine Collin. I missed you so much." I whispered not wanting others to hear our conversation. The boys were talking with a bunch of pale people.

"I missed you more." he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Likely." I said sarcastically. He smiled at me and couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly I was being pulled to his chest. Collin's arms latched around my waist and I snuggled my head into his neck. I sighed in content.

"Before you guys leave I want to try something out." Janie hissed. Suddenly there was searing pain in the back of my leg. I screamed and Collin groaned. Why was he in pain? I looked down at my leg. Blood seeped through my jeans. I saw a silver handle sticking out of my leg. Butter knife.

"Jes!" Collin yelled. I was collapsing but suddenly I was in Collin's warm arms. The pain made it hard to focus but I could've swore I saw four huge wolves tearing Janie to bits. I turned my head away from the scene. She may have just thrown a knife in my leg but she is the only family I have left except for Elly and Kyle. Collin ran out of the hall while on the phone with someone.

I looked down at my leg. Blood dripped across my bare feet and onto the pavement. I reached down to grab the blade and Collin stopped me.

"Let the doctor do it. You will kill yourself!" Collin said frantically. I just got stabbed in the leg, Not the chest! I started to feel weak and my eyes drooped. "Don't you dare close your eyes! Jessica stay with me! Jes-"

_Review!_


	11. Waking Up and Kyle

_Hey guys! I really want to get this whole story up but I don't think I can today. Don't worry, this chapter is really long. Not one of my best chapters though. Sorry._

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 11

The blackness surrounded me. I was awake but my senses weren't working. Slowly I started to feel my surroundings. I felt the coldness hit my skin like a tidal wave. A shiver ran through my body. I heard something shift and suddenly my legs sunk down. I heard a jumble of sounds but couldn't get specific things. Something that felt like a large hand clamped onto my leg just below my knee cap. I knew that warm, electrifying touch. _Collin._

I now could feel the mattress underneath me. There was a small sheet over top of me. I think I was either in shorts or capris because I could feel Collin's skin. I took a deep breath and I felt Collin twitch. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey, beautiful." he sighed. I smiled weakly at him. I looked around the room. I was in a small dark room. The walls were painted gray and it was hardwood floor. Over in the corner was a dresser that looked like it was overflowing with shorts. I think this is Collin's bedroom. I looked at the bed and snorted.

"There is no _way _you could fit on this!" I laughed. Collin smiled at me.

"You calling me fat?" he laughed. I shook my head.

"I'm calling you long." I smiled. I sat up. Collin looked worried for a minute but then smiled again.

"I fit okay. Mom won't get me another bed." he shrugged. I laughed softly. My body shook and I winced. I looked down at my leg. My jeans were ripped right above my knee cap. My leg was wrapped up in neon green wrap. I smiled up at Collin.

"You remembered! That was like two months ago." I smiled happily. I know it is bad but all my mental pain disappears when I see him smile. He grinned at me.

"How could I forget your favorite color!?" he laughed. He removed his hand from my leg and stood. "I'm going to get you some food."

"Kk." I said quietly. Collin chuckled and left the room. I shifted and put my feet on the ground. It hurt but I needed to suck it up and stop acting like a baby. I pushed myself off the bed. I took a step and bit my lip to keep from crying out. I limped to the door and opened it. I limped down the hallway. I came into a kitchen. Collin stood at the fridge. He straightened and looked over at me. He threw the stuff on the table and ran over to me. He grabbed my wrists.

"What are you doing?! You could rip your stitches!" Collin flipped. I chuckled lightly and patted his chest.

"I'm not running a 5k, Col. Calm down." I smiled. He smirked slightly and suddenly I was being lifted in the air. I squealed. "Collin Michael Littlesea! Put me down right now!"

"No." he chuckled and walked me over to the couch. He sat down with me in his lap. He looked up at me and I rolled my eyes. "You wanna go to Emily's?"

"She doesn't like me." I whined. Collin frowned.

"I don't care. Everyone else loves you. Especially Rachel. Emily needs to suck it up." Collin growled. I grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers, looking down.

"It's her house, Col." I mumbled shyly. Collin put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up.

"It's Sam's as much as hers and Sam likes you. We are going no matter what you say. I don't want anymore crap from Rachel or Paul." Collin sighed. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Paul?" I said doubtfully. Collin smiled at me.

"Of course! You're very lovable." Collin grinned. I smiled at him. He kissed my forehead and I stood up. Collin was up right away, making sure I wouldn't fall. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me outside. Brady's car was there. Collin helped me into the car and he drove to Emily's.

When we got to Emily's Collin wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me into the house. When we got inside everyone was absorbed in the video game Brady and Jared were playing. Collin put a finger to his lips and led me to the couch. He sat down and I sat next to him. His arm was still wrapped around my waist and he watched me like I was about to disappear. I, painfully, brought my legs up and leaned on Collin's side. I put my head on his shoulder and watched the game.

"You lied." I said a little loudly to Collin. Everyone's heads snapped to me. Collin laughed. "They didn't even notice me. A little hurtful guys. I have been gone for a month."

"Jessica! You're awake!" Rachel yelled and gave me a hug. Kim gave me a hug too. I high fived Brady and Paul and Jared and Sam smiled at me.

"I didn't think we had to welcome you. I think you already had a big welcome." Paul laughed motioning to Collin. Collin growled but I didn't understand a single word he just said.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked Collin. He shook his head frantically. I shrugged and watched the video game.

Jared and Brady yelled at each other while Rachel and Paul rolled their eyes. Kim and Emily laughed at them and Sam just smiled. Collin stared down at me. I could feel his eyes. God I missed this. I am so glad I am back here.

After a while I got dull pains in my stomach. I probably hadn't eaten in a day so I understand the pains. I didn't want to give Emily another reason to hate me by being impolite so I just ignored it. Anyways I didn't want to eat. Maybe I just had a stomach ache. I gritted my teeth and watched the video game.

Dizziness swept over me. I blinked trying to be able to see straight. I moved my legs from on the couch so that my feet were touching the floor. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. Collin was the only one who noticed my movements.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded but it just made my head spin more. Collin stood and grabbed my arms and helped me up. He put his arm around my waist and helped me outside onto the porch. "Hey are you feeling sick? Is your leg okay? Do we need to go back to my house?"

"I'm fine, Col." I said smiling fakely. Collin frowned.

"Tell me the truth." he pleaded. I looked into his eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

"My stomach hurts a little. I'm fine." I smiled slightly. Collin frowned deeper.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in days. Let's get you some food." Collin said as he helped me to the kitchen. He helped me into my chair and got me a muffin. I bit into it but I still wasn't hungry.

"I'm okay. I don't need it. I'm not hungry." I said and pushed the muffin away. "I think I am just getting over the flu."

"You were sick?" Collin asked really concerned. I scratched the back of my hand.

"Ya… the whole entire time I was gone. I… uh, never mind." I said still scratching the back of my hand. Collin smiled slightly down at my hand.

"Why you nervous?" Collin asked. I stopped scratching my hand and glared at him skeptically.

"Have you been observing me, Collin?" I smirked a little. Collin smirked back.

"Yes I have. You are my best friend." Collin sighed. I waited for someone to scream 'FRIEND ZONED' but nothing happened. I bit my lip and looked at my muffin, having nothing else to look at. I heard Collin chuckle and then I felt his lips on my forehead. My stomach instantly stopped hurting and my heart skipped a beat. I looked up at him and his eyes danced with an emotion I could not begin to understand. There was awe and admiration but a little bit of intense fierceness and determination. I smiled at him trying to throw all of those emotions back.

"Jessica! Phone!" Sam yelled from the living room. Collin walked into the living room and came back with the house phone. He handed it to me and sat down across from me. Last time I held a phone I was saying goodbye to Collin. Right after that Janie crushed my phone with her bare hands. I shuddered and lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Jes! Oh my gosh! You are back!" my brother Kyle's voice screamed from the other side of the phone. I flinched away from the phone. "Where's Janie?"

"Janie, uh… Janie was the one who, uh…, kidnapped me." I stuttered. Collin grabbed my hand and I smiled weakly at him.

"No! Really? Well I am moving back to La Push." Kyle said. My mouth hung open. Collin chuckled at me. "I would like you to come live with me."

"I,I…" I stuttered. Collin squeezed my hand.

"That wasn't really a question. Unless you want to move to California or go into foster care." Kyle said flatly. I bit my lip and Collin growled.

"It's okay, Col." I smiled at him. He relaxed.

"Who's Col?" Kyle asked skeptically. I frowned.

"The guy who saved me." I said.

"Well, I will be in La Push tomorrow so I hope you have arrangements for tonight." Kyle said then hung up. I put the phone down.

"Do I have arrangements for tonight?" I asked Collin. He nodded. "Where?"

"My house." he said smirking but he seemed off. Something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Collin hesitated. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is Kyle always like that?" Collin asked.

"You don't have to worry." I smiled slightly. Collin raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed. "Kyle was in the army for a couple of years. He is a very straight forward guy. Doesn't sugarcoat anything."

"I don't like it." Collin whined. I smirked.

"Well that is just too bad, isn't it? I don't wanna go live with Elly in California. California is miserable. I don't like the sun." I said smiling a little. Collin smiled at me.

"First time I ever heard that out of a _human_." he said. He emphasized human as if he wasn't. That's crazy though. I smiled a little and shakily stood up. Collin rushed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I am really gonna get sick of this stupid leg." I growled. Collin laughed and helped me into the living room. He sat down on the couch and I snuggled into his side.

_Review!_


	12. Bad Dreams and Comforting

_Hey guys and gals! I am home alone for the next three hours so why not post more chapters! Sorry but this is a short chapter!_

_I don't own Twilight!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 12

After hours of catching up with everyone, we ate and then Collin took me to his house. Apparently his mom and dad were out of town for the week. When he told me that there was a nervous jolt in my stomach. Great, I will be in a house alone with a boy.

But I fell asleep in Brady's car. And sleep didn't treat me kindly.

_Janie stood in front of me. I was tied to a chair. Her now white skin glittered in the sunlight. Her red eyes taunted me to come closer. She was beautiful. But I didn't take a step._

_I was frozen in place by fear. My stomach churned and all I wanted was to be safe in my own home. Janie seemed to notice. She dragged me into the house that appeared next to me._

_It was my house. The floor was covered in blood. A knife was on the floor in the middle of the living room. Tears sprung to my eyes and I sobbed silently. I looked up at Janie with blurry eyes. She stared at the blood murderously. My whole body shook with anger._

_She killed my father. She kidnapped me. She threw a knife at me and cut deep into my leg. Who does she think she is standing next to me without a care in the world? I grabbed her arm and she looked me straight in the eye. Her eyes seemed to say 'what are you going to do about it?'. _

_Janie tore my hand off her arm and twisted my wrist. I heard a snap and I screamed. She threw me to the ground and stared me in the eye. _

_She pulled me up by the front of my shirt and suddenly there was a knife in her hands. She dug it into my stomach without any emotion in her eyes. Evil. Cruel. Wicked._

_Then she said something that made me want to tear her throat out, cry, and scream all at the same time._

"_I'm not finished with you yet. I will be back for you. And this time the dogs won't be there to save you."_

"Jes! Jes! Wake up!" Collin yelled. My eyes snapped open. I could barely see Collin's face in the darkness. "You were screaming. Are you okay?"

"Bad dream." I panted. Collin made me scooch over and he laid next to me. I have no idea how we fit on the small bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my head in his neck.

"What happened?" Collin asked softly. I told him about my dream. He growled at the end part. "I won't let anyone take you away from me again."

"Collin you can't save me if she comes when you aren't around." I said sadly.

"Then I will be next to you 24/7." he said determinedly. I moved back a little so I was looking at his face. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really. Well, you are going to have to explain that to Kyle." I laughed. Collin shrugged.

"I'll just tell him you are my girlfriend." Collin laughed. I laughed nervously. My heart rate picked up and I snuggled back into Collin's chest to hide my face.

"That is not going to help." I mumbled softly. Collin chuckled.

"Just go to bed, beautiful." Collin sighed. He turned and I laid my head on his chest. He held me so close to him that I was practically on top of him. I fell into a peaceful sleep without any bad dreams.

_Review!_


	13. Kyle and The New House

_Hey guys! Let's meet Kyle and Lys! Please review for this story. Tell me what you like and how I could make my writing better. Someday I would like to become an author and I would really like your help._

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 13

I sat on Collin's porch with Collin waiting for Kyle. I had two duffel bags with me filled with my stuff. Sam and Jared went and got the stuff because I couldn't handle the house.

I sat there playing thumb war with Collin.

"No fair! You have a bigger hand and longer fingers!" I protested after he won for the third time. Collin laughed.

"I thought you said you were the master at this game." Collin smirked. I glared.

"Well I have always had bigger hands than everyone." I sighed. Collin smiled and grabbed my hand. With both his hands he flattened out mine and examined it.

"I think your hands are normal. Maybe even small." he laughed. I rolled my eyes. He flipped my hand over and kissed the back of it. I smiled.

"You're such a gentleman." I laughed sarcastically. Collin smiled at me.

"I try." he sighed and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him. I heard a car horn and I jumped. I looked over and saw Kyle in a small car. Must be his girlfriends. I stood and so did Collin. Collin looked at me desperately. I smiled.

"I am going to get settled in. Come over in two hours." I said quietly. Collin nodded and kissed my forehead. "Bye."

"Bye, beautiful." Collin whispered. I turned and walked to Kyle's car. I threw my bags in the back and hopped into the front. Kyle glared at me skeptically. I rolled my eyes and he drove away.

"How old is that boy?" Kyle asked. I glared at him.

"17." I snapped. Kyle's eyes widened.

"You are 14! In a year that will be illegal!" Kyle yelled. I stared at him.

"We aren't dating! He is my best friend!" I yelled back. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Right." he said sarcastically. I yelled in frustration. The car stopped and I jumped out. I saw Melyssa on the porch. I smiled and ran up to her. I wrapped her small frame in a big hug. She giggled and I pulled back.

"How can you date that- that… bad word?" I growled. She smiled at me.

"I don't know. Why you mad?" she asked.

"Is it okay to hang out with someone 3 years older than you?" I asked, scratching the back of my hand. Lys grinned at me.

"Oooo! You are dating someone 3 years older than you!" she squealed.

"No! No. He's my best friend." I pouted. Lys smirked.

"You don't wanna be just friends." Lys pointed out. I opened and closed my mouth a few times not knowing how to answer. "I knew it! When can I meet him?"

"He will be over in two hours." I mumbled. Lys squealed and clapped like a little girl. Well she is 21. She isn't old. "But you got to convince Kyle that he can."

"Kk!" she smiled and ran up to Kyle. She looked like she was begging. Kyle crossed his arms over his chest and said something sternly. She isn't gonna win this fight. But Lys tapped his chest and put her hands on her hips. Kyle pouted but nodded. I pumped my fist in the air.

"Yes!" I cheered. Kyle rolled his eyes. I smiled my most innocent smile and skipped to the car. I grabbed my bags and went in the house. Lys told me where my room was. It was on the second floor. I went upstairs and noticed there was only three doors.

"All those rooms up there are yours." Lys laughed from behind me. I turned around with wide eyes.

"No!" I gasped. Lys giggled and walked down the stairs. I turned around and ran into the first door on the right. The room was medium sized. There was a queen sized bed to the left and to the right was a tall window. I set my bags on the bed and went back into the hallway. I went to the door across from my room. It was a bathroom with a shower, a toilet, and a sink. No bath tub. That's odd. I went to the door at the end of the hallway. It was a room with a big tv and a loveseat. I walked closer and saw an xbox 360 and all of Kyle's old war games. I smiled.

"Oh my god! I love you guys!" I yelled out the door. I heard some laughs. OK so if you haven't figured this out Kyle and Lys are rich. Very rich. Kyle worked in the military but now he is a lawyer and Lys is a surgeon.

I ran back to my room and unpacked my clothes. I took out my iHome and my dad's old iPod nano that I put all my music on. I put it on and started listening to my favorite songs like Miss Jackson and Come On Eileen.

After a while of unpacking I ran down stairs to get something to eat. I grabbed a bag of chips and sat on the couch. Lys smiled at me but Kyle kept watching tv. After the show was over he turned to me shutting the tv off.

"No boys upstairs." he said flatly. I frowned.

"Come on! I got that cool xbox up there. Collin and I always play xbox at his friends house!" I protested.

"Do you have any friends that are girls?" Kyle asked skeptically. I nodded.

"Ya. Rachel. She is Collin's friend's girlfriend. She is awesome." I smiled. Lys smiled at me. "She is actually around your age, Lys. She's 22."

"You hang out with 22 year olds?" Lys asked. I nodded.

"Well Collin and Brady are 17. Jared and Paul are 21. Kim is 19. Sam is 25. Emily is 22 and so is Rachel, as I have already told you." I explained. Lys nodded and Kyle glared.

"No boys upstairs." he repeated.

"How about if I keep the door open?" I compromised. Kyle was about to protest when Lys nodded. I smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now run before your brother protests." Lys laughed. I got up and walked into the kitchen to put the chips away. As I closed the cupboard I heard a knock.

"I got it! No one else open it!" I yelled. I ran to the door and yanked it open. Collin stands there chuckling a little. I glared playfully at him. "If I have to invite you in then I think you might be a vampire. You know from the Vampire Diaries."

"Of course you would watch that show." Collin sighed and walked in.

"Once! Vampires freak me out!" I shivered. Collin smiled. I grabbed his hand and was halfway up the stairs when Lys called my name.

"If you don't get down here I will start telling embarrassing stories!" she yelled. I cringed and led Collin back down the stairs. I dropped his hand and he frowned. I nodded my head towards the living room and he nodded. I walked into the living room with Collin at my side.

"I'm Collin Littlesea." Collin introduced. Kyle shook his hand. I could tell that Kyle was gripping Collin's hand stronger than normal and he was trying to be intimidating but Collin didn't seem phased. I guess I see why. Collin was at least 2 inches taller and I know how strong Collin is. It's almost inhuman.

"I'm Kyle Dyler." Kyle introduced a little disappointed in himself. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Collin smirked a little.

"I'm Melyssa Werda. Call me Lys, babe." Lys winked. Deep down I knew she was joking but I felt the jealousy rise. I clenched my teeth and tried to wipe my face of emotion. I kept my eyes off of Lys because I was about to punch her. I heard Collin chuckle quietly.

"Sorry, babe. You're not my type." Collin laughed. I smirked remembering my introduction to Paul.

"Oh. I understand." Lys said, giggling a little. Why did I get the feeling she was flirting with him? I mean her boyfriend is right here! I swallowed my growl and bit my lip.

"Well, we are just gonna go upstairs." I said, my voice strained. I turned and headed out of the room. Collin was right behind me. When I got to the tv room, Collin grabbed my hand and turned me around. He was grinning down at me.

"You are cute when you are jealous." he said quietly. I glared.

"I wasn't jealous." I growled. Collin raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him and turned on the xbox. I laid down on the couch. Collin lifted my feet and sat down with my feet in his lap.

After a while of playing the xbox Collin had to go to Sam's. Kyle said I couldn't go because "he just got back and I haven't even spoken with him". But after Collin left we ate dinner and Kyle and Lys left to go to the beach.

I decided to go to bed early because it had been a long day. Little did I know the screaming started only an hour later.

_Review!_


	14. Hold Me and Perfect

_Hey guys! I don't know how many chapters I am going to put up today but I am at least going to get to 16 I think. I love chapter 15, 16, and 17. You will see why._

_I don't own Twilight even though I want to._

_-KayliLynzee18_

Chapter 14

"Jessica! Wake up!" Lys yelled. I shot up panting. She hugged me and told me everything was okay. I nodded and laid back down. Lys left and I stared at the ceiling. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

This went on for a week. I would wake up screaming and Lys or Kyle would calm me down. I wouldn't go back to sleep until hours after. I started to get bags under my eyes and I walked around like a zombie. I hadn't swam in a week and it was bugging me but I couldn't find the energy.

Collin would ask me why I was so tired. I would tell him that I couldn't sleep. Everyday I would see the worry in his eyes and I told him I was fine. But he knew something was wrong when I had a sore throat in the morning.

I laid in my bed scared to go to sleep. What if I started screaming again? I know I will. I just wanted a goodnight's sleep. Is that too much too ask?

I sat up and looked around my room. Everything was dark and freaky. I turned on my lamp and hugged my pillow to my chest. Shadows cast across my room and it made my heart race. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"You are okay, Jes." I told myself in a hoarse voice. I didn't believe it. I had the feeling Janie was going to pop out and take me. But she is dead. I should be sad about that but really I'm kinda relieved.

I heard a tap on my window and I jumped. My heart raced and so did my breathing. _It is just the wind._ I heard it again and a little scream came out of my mouth. I got up slowly and locked my door. Then I went over to the window, looking over my shoulder every step. I pulled the window open and looked around. Collin stood at the bottom with stones in his hand. I sighed in relief.

"You scared me so bad!" I whisper/yelled. Collin chuckled.

"Move out of the way." he said and I backed up. Twenty seconds later Collin swinged through my window. He stood up and smiled at me. I was so happy to see him. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked quietly. Collin smiled sadly.

"You aren't sleeping. Are you still having nightmares?" he asked. I nodded. I laid down on my bed and Collin laid next to me. I turned so I was facing him.

"I'm scared, Col. I don't want to be scared of sleeping." I sighed. Collin grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it. I smiled sadly at him.

"Here." he said and pulled me to him. I laid my head on his chest and he hugged my waist to him. "I will keep you safe. I promise." he whispered quietly in my ear. I nodded and listened to his heartbeat. Why did I feel like his heart was my lifeline? If it stopped I don't think I could bare life. "I will always protect you, Jes. You are my life."

_**The next morning**_

I woke with my head still on Collin's chest. His arm was still around me tightly, hugging me close to him. I ran over his words last night. _You are my life._ How come I felt the same way?

I looked up at Collin. His face was facing the door and he looked like he was watching something before he fell asleep. He looked so much younger. It was really cute. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I realized that that was the first time my lips touched him. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled at me sleepily.

"Hey, beautiful." he said sleepily. I smirked a little. I could wake up like this every morning. I sighed and snuggled back into his chest. A chuckle rumbled through his body. I started playing with his fingers.

"I'm bored. What are we doing today?" I asked. Collin chuckled again.

"Anything you want. Actually, I was thinking that we could go swimming since you haven't been swimming since…" Collin started but growled at the end. He started shaking and I gripped his hand. He slowly calmed down.

"Shh… It's okay." I murmured. Colin had his eyes tightly shut trying to calm himself down. I sat up and put my fingers under his chin lifting his head up. "Look at me." I ordered. His eyes opened on command and I got completely lost in them. It took me a minute to pull myself together. "I am fine. No scratch that. I'm perfect."

"Yes you are." Collin sighed. He leaned up and kissed my forehead.

_Review!_


	15. Avenging and The Wolf

_Hey guys! One of my favorite chapters! Ahh!_

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 15

I walk down the stairs in the same outfit I wore when I first met Collin. Green and white tankini and shorts. When I get to the bottom, Lys and Kyle look at me surprised.

"I thought you snuck out last night. You didn't scream." Kyle said seriously. I thought back to last night and I realized that I didn't dream at all. Odd. I shrugged and grabbed my beach bag. "Where are you going?"

"To the beach." I said simply. Kyle glared at me and Lys smiled.

"With who?" Kyle growled. I rolled my eyes.

"With Collin if you really must know. Yesterday he said he felt bad for not taking me to the beach since I was kidnapped." I said coldly. That shut him up. I headed out the door since Collin said he would meet me at the beach.

Have you ever had that feeling that something bad was going to happen? Well I as I walked through the woods that feeling overwhelmed me. Every stick that would snap, I spun around to check if anyone was there.

"Maybe I should have taken the long way around." I muttered to myself. I heard a dark chuckle behind me. I spun around to find no one there.

"But then I wouldn't have a snack." someone said in front of me. I spun back around to see a young man probably in his early twenties. He was extremely pale and had dark red eyes. He had some sort of weird accent that I couldn't place. He had dark brown hair and a smile that could scare the living daylights out of you. I stumbled back remembering what Janie looked like. Pale and bright red eyes even though this guy had dark red eyes.

"S-stay away from me." I said shakily. The man in front of me laughed a bell like laugh.

"But you killed my mate. She was going to let you go but your wolves attacked her. I am here to avenge her death." the man hissed.

"Wait. Janie? Those weren't my wolves." I said confused. The man rolled his eyes.

"Okay one of them was your wolf. What was his name? Connor?" the man said raising a bored eyebrow.

"C-collin?" I asked. The man smiled.

"Yes! Yes, Collin. Oh he is going to be so devastated that I killed you. Oh well." the man smiled evilly. He started walking towards me.

"Help! Somebody he-!" I was cut off when I was thrown into a tree. I hit my back against it and I screamed. God that hurt! The man stalked me like he was having the best time. He reached down and grabbed my arm. He lifted me up and slammed me against the tree. I whimpered in pain. The man laughed. Suddenly a growl erupted through the trees. It was intimidating and murderous. The man rolled his eyes.

"Really? Again? You know you shouldn't follow this beautiful girl around like she is your chew toy!" the man yelled into the woods. Ok if this thing is going to save me then I am okay with being a chew toy. The trees moved and out came a huge black wolf. He had glossy black fur and looked the size of a horse. The man faced him like he could hurt this amazing animal. Then another wolf, a dark silver, came out of the woods behind the man. The man spun around not knowing which one to face first. Both wolves pounced at the same time and I turned my head away. I felt something nudge me. I looked up to see a light brown wolf with a dark brown face, ears, and back. He was beautiful with eyes exactly like Collins. I stopped leaning on the tree and tried to take a step towards the wolf but only to fall into the wolfs extremely soft fur.

I held the wolfs side with my fingers latched in its fur as I reached up and pet the top of his head. He leaned his head down and into my hand and I smiled. The wolf nudged my cheek gently with his long nose before licking my cheek. I scrunched up my nose and wiped my cheek. The wolf barked out some sort of laugh. Did this wolf just laugh at me? I raised an eyebrow at the wolf and he just stared at me.

I looked back at the other wolves. They already tore that _thing_ to shreds and its body parts laid all over the ground. I dug my face back into the wolf's fur, not liking the picture in front of me. The wolf curled body around me so it then stood in front of the scene. I heard a howl and then the wolf in front of me howled back. The wolf nudged me back. I walked shakily a couple yards back. Then the wolf stopped nudging me and pointed its nose to the ground. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I said my voice still hoarse from screaming. The wolf sighed and licked my cheek. It turned and walked into the forest. I frowned and sighed. "Bye." I mumbled. I took a shaky step forward before falling to the ground. I never hit the ground though. I was in a pair of warm, electrifying arms. He turned me around and I smiled up at him. Collin looked me over worryingly. I could never have anyone better than him. When his eyes connected with mine I felt that extreme pull towards him that I felt the first day we met.

"Oh what the hell?" I sighed. I latched my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. Collin was surprised by my actions at first but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I didn't feel any pain in my body only the electrifying numbness the went from my lips throughout my whole body. Collin pulled away and I sighed. Collin smiled at me.

"I like how you did that." he said smiling broadly. I smiled back. He leaned down and kissed me again but gentler than before. He pulled away but his arms were still latched around me.

"I have a feeling that God doesn't want me to go swimming." I laughed lightly. My mind started to work again and I looked at Collin wide eyed. It all makes sense. The man said that one of the wolves was mine. They always protected me. Collin saved me from Janie and the wolves killed her. Collin showed up right after the wolf left. I remember the stories my mom used to tell me. "You're- you're a wolf."

"Yea…" Collin sighed. I stared at him wide eyed. How is that even possible? I thought that was just a legend. I looked down in shock. Collin shook my arm but I didn't look up. He sighed and lifted me up. "Let's go talk to Sam."

_Review!_


	16. A Freaking Wolf and Brady's Emma

_Hey guys! This one is left on a cliffhanger. Sorry. Chapter 17 is my favorite chapter and it is coming up soon._

_I don't own Twilight sadly._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 16

When we got to Sam's I was still dazed. When Rachel saw me in Collin's arms she gasped. She put her hand on my back and I winced. She pulled her hand back and it was covered in blood.

"Paul! Take your shirt off!" she yelled at Paul. Paul smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh you know what I meant!" she hissed. Paul was about to take his shirt off when Collin growled.

"She is not wearing Paul's shirt." Collin growled. My mind was still boggled from the kiss and the realization that I just watched. Collin set me on my feet with his arms wrapped around me, keeping me steady.

"Then take off your shirt! Jeez! Stop being so possessive! The girl is bleeding for heavens sake!" Rachel yelled. Collin passed me over to Rachel and took off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at him. Rachel sighed in frustration. "Stare at his abs later! Come on, we gotta get you cleaned up."

I winked at Collin as Rachel dragged me to the bathroom. She handed me a towel and I took off my shirt, holding the towel to my chest.

She cleaned my back and I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. I saw in the mirror that my back was torn up and bruised. From the tree. I was kinda grateful for the pain though. It made me think clearer.

"He's a wolf. A freaking wolf! How did I not notice?" I asked Rachel. Rachel chuckled.

"We have all been there." she laughed. I smiled slightly at her.

"Will you go grab my bag? My bra is in there." I asked. She nodded. She went out there and came back with my bag.

"Collin's flipping out." Rachel laughed. I frowned.

"I don't want him to see my back. He will kill someone." I said slightly serious. Rachel laughed but nodded. I changed into my bra and Collin's shirt. It was so big on me that you could only see a line of my shorts. Rachel helped me out to the living room and Collin wrapped his arms around me right away.

"Are you okay? Why were you bleeding?" Collin asked frantically. I smiled slightly up at him.

"It was just a couple scratches. I'm fine." I sighed. Okay maybe I lied but he didn't need to know that. Collin glared at me. He was about to protest when I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back right away. I pulled back away from him and smiled.

"What just happened!?" Rachel squealed. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"I kissed him." I said like it was no big deal. Collin chuckled and pulled me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I didn't mind.

"Ya! I can see that!" Rachel yelled. Paul smiled at her. I raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you ask?" I asked. Rachel sighed in frustration. Collin leaned up.

"Be nice." he whispered kissing right under my ear. I shuddered.

"I kissed him today. After he saved me. I think my exact words were 'oh what the hell'." I laughed. Rachel clapped.

"She kissed you first? Dude, that's sad." Paul laughed. Me and Rachel glared at him.

"You know how sexist that is!?" I yelled. Rachel scoffed.

"Who was the one that asked you to-" Rachel was cut off by Paul's lips. She kissed him back for a couple of seconds before pulling back, glaring playfully.

"Oh I want to hear this." Collin laughed.

"So do I." Jared smirked. Paul glared at them and looked pleadingly at Rachel. Rachel kissed his cheek.

"That is our secret." Rachel smiled at Paul. Paul kissed her hard. I turned away from them to give them privacy. Jared started kissing Kim. I plugged my ears and closed my eyes.

"Sam! Break them up! It is grossing me out!" I yelled into the kitchen. I heard someone laugh.

"Get a room guys!" Sam yelled into the living room. Collin and I laughed. I looked around.

"Where's Brady?" I whispered to Collin. Collin pointed over to the staircase where Brady sat. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth was turned up in a small smile. I knew that look. "What's her name?" I asked Collin. He looked at me confused for a second but then smiled.

"_Emma._" Collin sang loudly. Brady looked up frantically and looked around. Collin and I laughed. Brady glared at us and flipped us off. Collin did it back.

"Keep talking. I will tell Jessica how you acted when you first met her." Brady growled. Collin growled back and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do tell, Brady." I smirked still looking at Collin. Brady laughed.

"He ran into the woods and phased, howling like he won the lottery. I had to phase back to get away from his lovesick mind." Brady laughed. Collin snarled at him and I smirked. Collin put his face in his hands. I smiled in adoration. He was so adorable.

"I think it is fair that you tell us about Emma now." I looked at Brady. His eyes showed nothing but love at her name.

"Well, her name is Emma Black. Jacob Black's cousin."

"Dude! That's my cousin!" Collin laughed. Brady laughed.

"Oops. Well, she is your age Jes. She is homeschooled though." Brady sighed. I nodded. He described her to me. Apparently she had shoulder length curly black hair and brown eyes. She was really short. Like 5'1".

"I wish I was short." I mumbled. Collin hugged my waist.

"You are short." Collin laughed in my ear. I glared at him.

"I am 5'9"! How is that short!" I protested. Collin shrugged.

"Well I'm 6'1" so that is short." Collin whispered. I rolled my eyes. He kissed my neck and a moan escaped my mouth. Collin smirked against my neck. I pushed back a little because I didn't want to make a fool of myself. Collin acted like he was hurt.

"Oh get over it." I muttered. Collin chuckled and pulled me against his chest, digging his face in my neck. "I should get home before Kyle flips."

"Let's go then." Collin smiled. I said goodbye to everyone and we left hand in hand. Collin wanted to walk so that we could spend more time together. We were in the woods when Collin stopped. I turned to face him. He looked a little nervous. I tilted my head.

"You okay?" I asked stepping closer to him. He sighed.

"I need to tell you something."

_Cliffhanger! I'm evil but don't say I didn't warn you! Review!_


	17. Loving You and Wanting You to Stay

_Hey guys! This is a very short chapter but I loved it. I think this may be the last chapter. I have made 11 more chapters but they are very scattered and there is no real problem, just romance. Please tell me if you want those. If I remember correctly it is about when Jes moves in with Collin, their engagement, their wedding, and their first children._

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 17

"Anything." I smiled. Collin smiled down at me. He leaned down next to my ear.

"I imprinted on you." he whispered and kissed under my ear. I gasped and pulled back to look him in the eye.

"That's impossible! You would've had to do that the first time you had seen me." I gasped. My mom used to tell me the legends of imprinting. I always loved them. It was more than love at first sight. Way more powerful.

"I did." Collin whispered. I raised an eyebrow at him and put my hands on my hips.

"And you have been lying to me for three months." I huffed. Collin frowned and stepped closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sam wouldn't let me! He said we were too young! But after you kissed me today I knew I couldn't go one more day without telling you that I love you! And-" I cut him off with my lips. I kissed him roughly and passionately. He did the same back. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me to him as close as he could. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself onto my tiptoes. He lifted me in the air and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you too." I mumbled against his lips. He smiled and I pulled back. "Stop smiling you idiot! I can't kiss you when you are smiling!"

"You are just gonna have to wait then." Collin whispered. I laughed and pulled myself closer to him. He kissed me quickly.

"I want more than that." I whined. Collin chuckled and kissed my nose. Then my jaw. Then my chin. Then my neck. He lined kisses all the way down to my collarbone and I moaned.

"I love that sound." Collin mumbled against my neck. I laughed. "I love that sound too."

"I love you." I sighed. Collin kissed my lips gently.

"I love you more." he chuckled. I scoffed.

"Likely." I said sarcastically. He gently set me down on the ground. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked to my house. When we got to my house I frowned. "I don't want you to go."

"You didn't have nightmares last night and I don't want you to have them tonight either. I will be up in your room in twenty minutes." Collin sighed. He turned to walk away. I made it up one step before the sadness took over me.

"Wait." I whimpered. Collin turned around. He walked up to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head. I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him lightly. He kissed me back with lots of passion. He pulled away.

"I'm better now." I said smiling. He smiled back and kissed me one more time before running off into the forest.

_Review and tell me if you want those extra chapters!_


	18. Moving In and Barging In

_Hey guys! The ages in these next couple of chapters are screwed up a little. I'm sorry. I got confused. I guess I will post the rest of the chapters but no one is reviewing so I don't know if you guys want them. Please review!_

_I don't own Twilight!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 18

4 years and 4 months later

"Kyle. I'm moving out." I said to Kyle one morning. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You can't until you're 19." he said coldly. I raised my eyebrows and put a hand to my chest.

"Hurtful! I can't believe you forgot your only sisters birthday!" I laughed. Kyle smiled.

"Well, happy birthday but you're not moving out. An 19 year old girl shouldn't be on her own." Kyle sighed. I bit my lip and scratched the back of my neck.

"Well, I won't be." I said quietly. Kyle's head shot up. He glared at me, shaking his head. "Me and Collin talked and he said I could move in with him."

"No! Absolutely not!" Kyle shouted. I flinched away from him but stood my ground. I folded my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"It wasn't really a question, was it?" I hissed. Kyle glared harder at me. "I love Collin and I am going to move in with him eventually so I don't understand why you won't let me!"

"Because it is a big step and I don't think you're ready!"

"I've been ready since I was 15!" I shouted. Lys came stumbling down the stairs with a huge stomach. Did I forget to mention she is pregnant?

"Whoa! Every one calm down! What's going on, Jessica?" Lys asked.

"Collin asked me a couple weeks ago to move in with him. I said I would but I would have to wait until I was 19. And it's my birthday! This douche won't let me!"

"Don't you dare call me that young lady!" Kyle shouted. Tears formed in my eyes and I mentally cursed. I hate crying.

"Don't act like you are dad!"

"He wasn't even your real dad!" Kyle shouted and I broke. His words punched me in the stomach and I couldn't breathe.

"Kyle!" Lys shouted. Tears spilled down my face even though I hate crying. I stared at Kyle in disbelief.

"No. He wasn't. My real dad was a stupid teenager who got some girl knocked up. That is what you think will happen when I go live with Collin, isn't it? You have met Collin, Kyle! You know he isn't like that. Dad may not have been my real dad but he taught me one thing. Don't let other people make your decisions for you. I am going to live a happy life with Collin. Call me when you want to be part of it." I said calmly. I turned and walked up the stairs.

"Jessica!" I heard Kyle yell. I completely ignored him. I grabbed my stuff that I stuffed in bags, leaving everything that Kyle got me. I had one bag of clothes and one bag of pictures and stuff like that. I called Collin to come pick me up. I headed back down stairs with the two bags in my hands. Kyle tried to talk to me but I blocked him out. I walked outside to find Collin in Paul's truck. I throw my stuff in the back of the truck and jump in.

"You okay, beautiful?" Collin asks. I shake my head but then nod.

"Yes and no. I am sad about my fight with Kyle and I am extremely happy that I am going to live with you." I sighed. Collin pushed Paul's stuff to the ground and patted the spot in the middle. I scooched over and Collin put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I smiled. "I think my happiness overrides my sadness."

"Good." Collin chuckled. I smiled up him. "You know I love you, right?"

"I didn't know that! Thanks for telling me!" I said sarcastically. I kissed Collin's cheek. "I love you too."

"I didn't know that! Thanks for telling me!" Collin mocked. I slapped his arm. We drove in silence.

When we reached Collins house, I jumped out of the truck and grabbed the two bags. Collin took them away from me and I frowned. He chuckled and started walking towards the house.

I ran ahead of him and opened the door. He smiled thankfully at me. He set the bags down in the entryway and I ran into the house. I ran into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I closed my eyes and sighed. It felt like home here. It has for three years when Collin first moved in.

"Jes? You okay?" Collin asked. I opened my eyes and looked towards him. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. I smiled at him and nodded. I jumped up. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me up as cue to wrap my legs around his waist. I did and kissed him roughly. He kissed me back with the same roughness. He walked us into the kitchen and set me on the counter, still kissing me. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he groaned, gripping harder on my hips. I smiled against his lips and he started kissing down my neck. He was down at my collarbone when I moaned. He smirked against my skin and kept kissing me.

Suddenly the door swung open and Emma and Brady barged in. Emma squealed and hid in Brady's chest.

"Dude! Get a room!" Brady yelled. Collin came up from my collarbone and glared at Brady.

"I did! You just barged in on it!" Collin yelled. Brady looked disgusted and I laughed. "Don't act so grossed out. I have seen you and my very own cousin do worse."

"Ew!" I squealed and laughed. I hid my face in Collin's neck and he chuckled.

"Well, I didn't think you were home. I came by to grab a pair of shorts." Brady said. I looked up to see him walking to the bedroom and Emma standing in the middle of the room with her hands over her eyes.

"You can open your eyes, Em. We are done kissing… for a little while." I smirked at Collin. He smirked back and I could see his restraint from kissing me right then.

"Yes but you are still on the counter with your shirt wide open." Emma whispered. I looked down to see she was right. Apparently, Collin tore the buttons off when we were kissing and you could see my bra. I pulled my shirt back together looking at Collin with confusion.

"When did you do that?" I asked. Collin smirked, proud of himself. I smiled but then I realized something. "Ew! Brady saw my bra!"

Collin growled and held my hips tighter. I smirked at his possessiveness. I heard Brady laugh and he came bounding back into the room, wrapping his arms around Emma.

"Don't worry. I thought it was hot." Brady laughed winking. Emma glared up at him and so did Collin.

"Dude! Your girlfriend is right there!" Collin growled. Emma's eyes were filling up with tears and I felt bad. Brady hugged her tighter and kissed her neck. Brady mumbled something against her neck and she smiled. Collin looked disgusted. He turned back to me shaking his head. "He said he was joking and a couple of other thing that really disgust me."

"Awe. You poor baby." I pouted kissing his jaw. Collin rolled his eyes but still smiled at me. He kissed me roughly and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Get out." Collin growled against my lips.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez!" Brady said and pulled Emma out the door. I smiled and went back to kissing Collin. He started kissing my neck again.

"How is it th-that you ripped my shir-shirt open and I didn't even no-notice?" I said moaning. Collin smirked against my neck. He pulled away and looked up at me. He pecked my lips.

"Maybe it's because I distract you." he said huskily. I gulped. He chuckled and kissed me one last time before pulling me off the counter.

_Review!_


	19. Our Bed and Rachel's Anger

_Hey guys. I haven't updated because I feel like no one reads my story anymore. But for the people that do I will update another couple hapters._

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 19

It was the middle of the night. I lay in bed with Collins arm around my shoulders. I play with his fingers and hum a song. I looked up at Collin and he was smiling at me.

"Why does laying in bed with you feel different? I mean we do it almost every night." I whispered. Collin smiled.

"Because we aren't in _your _bed. It is the first night that we are in _our _bed in _our_ house." Collin said softly. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled. I liked that word 'our'. I suddenly rolled over and sat on top of Collin, straddling him. He smiled up at me.

"I love you." I smiled at him. I pushed my hair out of my face since it was falling in front of me.

"And I love you, my beautiful imprint." Collin whispered. He sat up and kissed me. I kissed him back lightly. I was too tired for a makeout session. Collin flipped us over so that he was on top of me with his hands holding him up. I smiled at him and stared into his beautiful light brown eyes. He looked back at me with so much love that I gasped. He smirked and lightly kissed me.

"You know, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow." I said quietly. Collin nodded.

"Ya. I know that because your birthday is the day before." Collin smiled. I smirked.

"It's funny. Most people remember my birthday by remembering Christmas. You remember Christmas by remembering my birthday." I smiled at him. "And while we are on the topic of my birthday... where is my present you ungrateful boyfriend?" I teased. He laughed and shook his head. I noses rubbed together because we were so close.

"It is a big present so it will be part of your Christmas present." Collin smirked. Oh god he had something planned. My heart raced. Collin chuckled. "Don't be scared. You'll love it. Or at least I hope you will love it…"

"If you got it for me than I know I will love it. I just don't want you to spend a lot of money on me. I live at your house for free for heaven's sake." I sighed. Collin smiled and kissed me lightly.

"As I said a minute ago, it is _our _house. So technically you aren't exactly renting the place. You are living with me." Collin smiled. I smiled back at him. After a minute he flipped off of me and put his arm around my waist, hugging me close. I put my hand and head on his chest, looking up at him.

"Goodnight." I yawned. Collin chuckled. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

&&PAGEBREAK&&

I woke up to a loud banging on the door. Collin and I groaned at the same time.

"What?" Collin growled.

"Wake up! It's already noon! Rachel needs Jes to help her set up the tree for the party!" I heard Paul's voice on the other side of the door. I groaned refusing to open my eyes.

"We will be there when we wake up!" Collin yelled back.

"Rachel's coming in." Paul warned. I heard the door swing open and Rachel squeal.

"Put some clothes on guys!" she yelled. I opened my eyes and looked at myself. I was still in my shirt that got ripped open yesterday and some stretchy shorts. I looked at Collin. He was shirtless and wearing long pajama pants. I squinted at Rachel.

"We are wearing clothes, Rach." I said exasperated. Collin chuckled and I closed my eyes, facing away from him and towards Rachel.

"Not proper clothes!"

"What did you expect Rachel? We were sleeping." Collin laughed. I smiled slightly.

"Just wake up and come over to my house. Pack a set of clothes because you're spending the night, Jes." Rachel said.

"Not unless Collin is." I grumbled sleepily.

"Fine." Rachel huffed. I heard the door slam and I sighed. My eyes were still closed. Collin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I was on my side and he was pretty much on top of me. He kissed my cheek and then my neck and I laughed happily, like when he asked me on a date the first time.

"Wake up, beautiful. You have work to do." Collin chuckled in my ear. I groaned.

"Yes because Rachel can't set up a tree by herself." I said sarcastically. Collin laughed.

"I bet if you hurried up Rachel would let you put the star on the tree." Collin compromised. I turned my head and opened my eyes. I was staring into his beautiful light brown eyes, our noses touching. I stared at him for a minute. Then I sighed.

"Okay, fine. Now get off of me." I grumbled. Collin kissed me and let me go. I got up and walked to the closest. I could feel Collin's eyes on me. I smirked and turned my head a little. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah." Collin laughed. I waved my hips a little to tease him. He groaned and I heard him flop back down on the bed. "Keep doing that and we may never leave this bedroom."

"Sounds tempting." I said still looking through the clothes in the closest. Suddenly I felt Collin's arms around my waist. I leaned back into him. He kissed my neck making me moan.

"God I love that sound." Collin growled against my neck. I smiled and kept looking through the clothes. I picked out a black sweater and skinny jeans. I turned and wrapped my arms around Collin's neck. I kissed him lightly and quickly.

"I gotta get dressed. So do you." I mumbled against his lips. Collin nodded and let go of me. I put on the jeans and took my other shirt off. Collin watched me and I rolled my eyes. I slipped on the sweater and threw the shirt away. I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back, pushing me to the wall. His hand covered my stomach while his other hand was next to my head. I kissed him for a minute before pulling away.

"Get changed, lover boy." I laughed and ducked under his arm. I walked out to the living room and grabbed one of the bags. I pulled out a box that was full of pictures. I put the box on the coffee table and opened it. I pulled out the photo album that was under a pile of pictures. I wrapped it up and put a bow on top. I wrote 'To: Rachel From: Collin and Jessica' on the top. Collin came out of the bedroom.

"Please tell me that you got Rachel a secret Santa gift." Collin said looking worried. Last year Rachel flipped on Jared for not getting me a secret santa gift and he was scared. I understand why. Rachel is scary when she wants to be. Funny thing is she didn't yell at Kim, just Jared.

"Yep. It's a photo album of the last four years." I smiled at Collin. He smiled back and came and sat down next to me. "So what's my present?"

"Oh no! Don't use those puppy dog eyes with me! You aren't going to get your present until 8 o'clock like everybody else." Collin said covering his eyes. I looked at him with fake sadness.

"I'm not using puppy dog eyes. I'm using my sad imprint eyes." I smiled slightly. Collin groaned falling back on the couch.

"Those are worse!" Collin whined. I laughed and stood up. I held out my hand to Collin.

"Come on, you big baby. We have to go pack extra clothes." I laughed. Collin uncovered his eyes and took my hand.

_Review!_


	20. Christmas Party and Handling Imprints

_Hey guys! Sorry i don't update as often anymore. It's just that no one reviews and it makes me think that no one is reading. Review and I will post another chapter!_

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 20

When we got to Rachel's house, Kim and Jared were already there. I yawned and Collin pulled me close to his side. We walked up the steps. When we got in the house Rachel and Kim cheered.

"Look! If it isn't the happy couple who are now living together!" Kim squealed.

"And the couple that doesn't wear clothes to bed." Rachel mumbled. Jared and Kim's eyes got wide. I facepalmed.

"Rachel! I was in shorts and a shirt! My shirt got ripped open by Collin and I didn't feel like changing! It's not like I was naked!" I yelled. Rachel's eyes widened.

"You ripped her shirt open!" Rachel yelled at Collin. I groaned and put my forehead on Collin's chest.

"Of course that is what she got out of all that." I mumbled. Collin laughed and so did the other boys.

"Why would you rip her shirt open?!" Kim yelled. I spun around and looked at Kim.

"Because we were making out!" I yelled in annoyance. Everyone looked at me shocked except Collin. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "God! I'm 18! I can make out with a guy without all of you looking like you just saw a dolphin walking across the beach!"

"Nice analogy." Collin chuckled. I snorted.

"Thank you." I smirked. Everyone still stared at me. After a minute they went back to doing what they were doing before. I walked up to the tree and started decorating it. After I finished the only thing missing was the star. I motioned for Collin to come over here. I pointed to the top of the tree. He smiled and put me on his shoulders. I almost hit my head on the ceiling. "I am still really tall."

"You are not really tall. We have been over this." Collin laughed. I rolled my eyes and put the star on the tree. Collin walked over to the couch and I hopped down. Collin sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap. Suddenly, Brady, Sam, Emma, and Emily barged through the door.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" Brady yelled. Everyone said Merry Christmas back.

"It's not Christmas yet. It's only Christmas Eve." Paul pointed out.

"It's cold out there." Emma shivered. The girls nodded and the boys shook their heads. Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course you guys aren't cold! But that doesn't mean we mortals don't feel the temperature!" Emma hissed. Everyone laughed. Emma looked embarrassed and dug her face in Brady's chest. He smiled down at her and pulled her to the floor in front of the couch across from me and Collin. Collin wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder before laying his chin on it. I smiled at him.

"Hey Collin. Shall we tell Sam what me and Emma found you and Jes doing yesterday?" Brady smirked. I glared at Brady telling him not to push it. I felt Emily's eyes lock on me. I looked at her and she was looking at me with disgust. My stomach churned. She is the one person that could make me feel weak. I just kept my head down and looked at my hands. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Collin growled.

"I was kissing my girlfriend for heaven's sake! At least I wasn't hitting on other girls, making my imprint cry!" Collin growled. I looked at Collin.

"Collin…that was a little too-" I warned. But the damage was already done.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T LET MY IMPRINT GET TORTURED FOR A MONTH BY HER EVIL VAMPIRE SISTER!" Brady yelled. I knew instantly he crossed a line. Collin immediately started shaking violently. He set me down on the couch and stood up. I followed him and grabbed onto his hand.

"Collin. Look at me." I whispered. He completely ignored me, shaking like crazy. "Collin." I said a little louder.

"Jes get away from him." Sam commanded standing up. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"You think I don't know how to handle my imprint?" I growled. Sam backed off. I looked back up at Collin. He was shaking even more violently. "Collin." I said loudly but not exactly yelling. He ignored me and I glared at him. "_Collin Michael Littlesea! I swear to you look at me right now or else!_" I hissed.

Collin turned to look at me still shaking violently. His eyes were filled with so much pain and sadness that it stabbed my heart. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek.

"Focus on me, okay? Focus. Look, I am perfectly fine. It was not your fault when I was taken. It was my sister. You saved me. _You _saved me. You are my hero." I said softly. Collin calmed down to where he was only shaking a little. I smiled lightly at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Collin whimpered. I smiled and got on my toes and kissed him lightly. He kissed me back gently. The shaking stopped immediately. I pulled back and smiled at him. I turned to see Emma talking to Brady. The boys stared at me in disbelief and the girls smiled knowingly at me, even Emily. I looked at Brady and he looked at me apologetically.

"And you!" I growled at him. Collin wrapped his arms around my stomach to keep from charging. "You are so lucky that is Christmas or I would pound your face in! You how many times a day I have to tell him that it wasn't his fault! You crossed a line!" I snarled. Brady looked down in shame. I sighed quickly and harshly. I smoothed out my shirt. "Well now that that is out of my system, how about we eat dinner?"

"It's almost ready." Rachel laughed. I smiled back.

"What's Christmas without a little drama?" Paul laughed. Everyone laughed along.

"Yeah well you all better have brought your secret Santa gifts or we are gonna have more drama." Rachel said seriously looking at Jared. Jared put his hands up in surrender. Everyone laughed.

After dinner everyone sat around and talked. Everyone was trying to embarrass other people by telling stories. I had so many stories against Collin but those are between me and him. Emily and Sam left because they didn't participate in secret Santa this year because they were trying to save money for the baby that was coming. Brady and Emma were still on the floor even though there was plenty of room on the couch, Paul was in the recliner with Rachel in his lap, and Jared and Kim were in the love seat. Me and Collin had the couch to ourselves so I laid down across it with my head in Collin's lap.

"We should make Jes go last just to torture her." Collin laughed. I hit him in the chest. Everyone agreed and I groaned. I gave Rachel her present first.

"It's pretty much from all of us even though nobody knows what it is." I laughed. Rachel looked at me confused. "Just open it" I laughed. She ripped it open and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. She looked through the first pictures. "It's perfect!"

"Why thank you! It was all my idea!" Collin laughed. I hit him in the chest again. "Okay, it was Jess's idea."

"We kinda figured that out." Paul rolled his eyes. I smiled at Paul and he smiled back. I looked up at Collin and just watched his face as he watched Brady and Emma open their present. He smirked, feeling my eyes on him. I grabbed his hand and played with his fingers. After Jared and Kim opened their present, Kim handed me a box.

"You won't be able to use it until next year but I think you will love it." Kim smiled and leaned back into Jared. I raised an eyebrow and sat up. I flipped around so I was sitting normally and I ripped open the paper. I opened the box to find styrofoam. I pulled the styrofoam out to find a star. It was a beautiful snowflake shape with little crystals that made it sparkle in the light. I smiled.

"It's beautiful." I said in awe.

"It's for your guys very own Christmas tree next year in your house." Kim smiled. I looked at Collin and smiled. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I laid back down and put my head in his lap. I held the star in front of me examining it. Everyone got back to telling their stories and looking over their presents. Rachel and Kim kept squealing over pictures. Everything was perfect.

And then it even got more perfect.

_Review! 2 reviews and I will post the next chapter._


	21. Bossiness and Silver Bands

_Hey guys! Thank you Ally.41403 and Sara Kai for reviewing. Sara Kai, PM is private messaging. Private messaging is where you can talk back and forth privately between authors and readers or readers and readers._

_This chapter is shortish but I love it so... have fun reading it I guess! :D_

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 21

I laid there playing with Collin's fingers as he watched me. I smiled still looking at his fingers.

"You know it is illegal to stalk teenage girls." I laughed. Collin chuckled.

"I know. Who said I was stalking you?" Collin asked. I shrugged.

"Well, you are kinda staring at me." I laughed.

"Because you're beautiful. Now stand up, beautiful." Collin ordered. I dropped his hand and raised an eyebrow. He smirked at me and pushed me up.

"Okay. Okay, bossy." I groaned and stood up. Collin laughed and stood next to me. He winked at someone behind me and I turned to see who it was. Everyone looked as clueless as me except Rachel. She held a camera. I looked back at Collin and raised an eyebrow. Collin smiled at me, taking my hand.

"Jessica. I have loved you since you were 14. I love everything about you. Your boldness, your stubbornness, and even your bossiness." Collin chuckled. I glared slightly at him, confused as to what he was doing. "Even if it is 'unmanly' of me I loved that you kissed me first and I wouldn't have it any other way. A couple weeks ago when I asked you to move in with me I was already planning this. I have thought it over a million times but I would be lying if I told you I wasn't winging it right now." Collin said nervously. I smiled at him still raising an eyebrow. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

My heart stopped dead in my chest. Every girl in the world knew what that box was and it made my heart jump to my throat. I put the hand that wasn't held by Collin over my mouth and gasped. Tears flooded to my eyes and I wasn't ashamed of them for once.

"Jessica Elizabeth Dyler, will you marry me?" Collin asked and my heart leaped. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth so I just nodded vigorously. Tears fell freely down my face. Collin beamed. "Yes?"

"Yes." I choked out. Collin smiled even wider and pulled me to him. He kissed me roughly and I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. I heard cheering behind me. When the cheering stopped Collin pulled away from me, his eyes lit up with happiness. I bet I looked the same way. Collin opened the small box and inside was a silver band with a tiny diamond on top. I smiled at it.

"I know it's small. I'm sorry-" Collin started but I shushed him.

"It's absolutely perfect." I whispered in awe. I felt Collin's lips on my forehead. He pulled me own back on the couch.

After lots of talking and the girls gushing over the engagement, Brady, Emma, Jared, and Kim left. Rachel and I cleaned up and then Rachel and Paul went to bed. After I changed into some shorts and a t shirt Collin pulled me down so that we were both laying on the couch facing each other. He looked absolutely perfect at that moment.

"I love you more than you can ever imagine." I mumbled. Collin scoffed.

"Oh I can imagine. I don't think you can imagine how much I love you. You are so amazing and beautiful. And you are my fiance which means the world to me. The only thing better is you being my wife." Collin whispered. I kissed him, gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him as close as I could. He kissed me back with so much passion that I might faint. He pulled back and I groaned.

"I want to be home right now in our bed." I moaned. Collin chuckled.

"Me too. We will be there tomorrow morning." Collin said. I nodded and flipped around. Collin wrapped an arm around my ribcage and pulled me to his chest.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight Collin."

_Eek! Review please! 2 reviews and I will post the next chapter!_


	22. Nervousness and Distractions

_Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! It really makes me want to publish more stories when you guys do that._

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 22

Oh god it's June. June 2nd to be exact. Tomorrow is the wedding. Rachel is extremely excited, jumping around getting everything place. My heart is about jumping out of my chest. I took a deep breath and tried to push the shakiness out of my hands. I won't be with Collin tonight for the first time in six months.

"Hey. When did you wake up?" Collin asked from beside me. I looked up to see Collin smiling down at me. I smiled nervously up at him and he tilted his head. His ears perked up and he frowned. "Hey. You okay? Your heart is beating 700 miles a minute."

"Ya. I'm fine. Just nervous." I smiled. Collin nodded.

"We don't have to-"

"You are not getting cold feet, are you?" I said frowning a little. Collin's eyes widened and he flipped me on top of him so that I was straddling his waist. He pushed the hair out of my face, holding my head.

"Definitely not! I love you and I have waited 7 months for this!" Collin protested. I smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No. I am just nervous about not sleeping in the same bed with you tonight and Kyle not coming to the wedding. I'm also extremely nervous about meeting your family." I frowned. Collin smiled sadly at me.

"You will be fine tonight. I will miss you a lot but we will sleep in the same bed tomorrow in California. As for your brother, Kyle will see that he is missing out and he will be sorry for it. At least Lys and Carrie will come." Collin explained. Carrie is Kyle and Lys' daughter. Kyle got chewed out by Lys when he said he wouldn't come to my wedding. No one else in my family is coming besides Elly. I don't think I have any other family besides that. "You have met my mom and my dad. Now you just have to meet my aunts, uncles, grandma, and cousins."

"What if they don't like me like your parents do?" I frowned. Collin leaned up and quickly kissed my lips.

"They will love you, beautiful. They have pretty good judgement." Collin laughed. I smiled and nodded. I still don't believe they will exactly love me but hopefully they will like me.

"So we are going to California?" I said excitedly. Collin facepalmed and I laughed.

"I wasn't supposed to say that." Collin mumbled under his hand. I pulled his hand away from his face and smiled at him.

"That's okay." I reassured him. I leaned down and kissed him. He pushed up on his hands so that he was sitting up with me. He reached back and latched my legs around his waist. I smiled against his mouth and kissed him harder. I bit his lip and he groaned, flipping us over so that he was on top of me. He put his hands on either side of my head.

"Wake up love birds!" Emma's voice rang from the other side of the door. Collin leaned down and kissed my neck. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"We are u-up!" I yelled shakily back. Collin smirked against my neck and I rolled my eyes. He bit lightly down and I moaned. I slapped my hand over my mouth but it was too late.

"Well I, um, well, uh, see you at Rachels." Emma said uncomfortably and I heard her footsteps down the hall. I sighed and pushed Collin off of me.

"Really?" I asked exasperated. Collin smirked at me. "You know we have a wedding tomorrow and Emma will probably tell this to your whole family!"

"Oh well." Collin laughed. I glared at him and stood up. "Come on, babe. Don't be mad."

I walked over to my closet and pulled out an old tshirt and jeans. Collin's arms wrapped around my waist and I sighed. I turned around and looked up at him. He was looking down at me sadly. I sighed.

"Quit it. I'm trying to be mad at you." I groaned. Collin tilted his head a little and I glared. "Gosh! I can't stay mad at you! We are going to have a problem."

"No problems." Collin smiled. He leaned down and kissed me and I couldn't help but kiss him back. He smirked against my lips and I punched him in the arm. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer while his arms tightened around my waist. After a while I pulled back staring into his eyes.

"I have to go to Rachel's." I said but made no move to leave. Sadness flashed through Collin's eyes and I frowned. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss you."

"You don't have to go for another five minutes." Collin smirked. I smiled and brought my other hand up to his face and pulled him close. I kissed him lightly at first but then harder. He backed me up into the wall and put both hands on either side of my head. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he groaned. I smirked slightly and bit his lip. He growled and grabbed my hips. He pushed my hips against the wall and kissed down my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned when he kissed my collarbone. He kissed back up my neck and right under my ear.

"C-Collin. I really do h-have to go." I stumbled. Collin kept kissing me and I melted into him. He kissed my jaw and then my mouth again. It was rough and passionate, just how I like it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself as high as I could. I heard the house phone go off and I jumped. I pulled away from Collin and he frowned. I smiled at him.

"We could just ignore it." Collin whined. I laughed.

"God. Your such a distraction." I huffed.

"Yeah because I'm the distracting one." Collin mumbled.

"I will see you tomorrow. I promise." I whispered. Collin nodded. "Don't cry while I'm away."

"I'll try not to." Collin laughed. I smiled and kissed him quickly before ducking away and heading to Rachel's.

_Review!_ 2 _reviews and_ I _will post the next chapter!_


	23. Rachel's Nervousness and Two Words

_Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update. I got a new computer I have been trying to figure it out._

_Thanx so much for the amazing reviews!_

_I don't own Twilight!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 23

Let's just say last night was horrible. I think I have become too reliant on Collin to sleep. I flipped around all night long and couldn't get comfortable.

Now Rachel is seriously mad at me because I am about to fall asleep as she does my make up.

"I tell you all I want you to do is sleep and what do you do? Anything but that!" Rachel exploded. Emma tried to calm her down.

"Rachel. I'm fine. I can walk down an aisle and dance and other stuff. I am just bored." I said reassuringly. It wasn't a complete lie. I am fine and I can do those things but I am anything but bored. I am super nervous and excited. Rachel suspiciously but let it go. She went back to doing my make up.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" Emma squealed. I smiled and looked at her. Rachel smacked my hand.

"Close your eyes!" she scolded. I snapped my eyes shut and frowned.

"Jeez Rachel! Calm down! It's just makeup." Emma laughed. I winced knowing what was coming next. I heard something smash the wall and Emma scream. I opened my eyes to see Emma looking extremely scared and a vase broken on the floor. Rachel stood next to me taking deep breaths. I stood up and grabbed Rachel's shoulders.

"Emma! Are you okay?!" I heard Brady's voice from behind the door. Rachel and I rolled our eyes and Emma laughed nervously.

"I'm okay." she said weakly. I sat Rachel down in the chair.

"Rachel? What are you freaking out about?" I asked her quietly. Rachel put her hand on her face and shook her head.

"I have no clue. I am really nervous for some reason. It's not even my wedding!" Rachel laughed without humor. I thought for a minute then smiled.

"Have you seen Paul this morning?" I asked. Rachel looked up at me and nodded. "What was he like?"

"Extremely distant. In his own world." Rachel mumbled. I laughed and she looked at me confused.

"Your feeling Paul's emotions. He must be nervous." I smiled. Rachel's eyes reflected understanding and I laughed. "Now finish my makeup and hair so I can get this dress on."

"Yes ma'am. Emma, start on her hair." she commanded. Emma slowly walked towards me and started curling my hair. She pinned it up in some weird way and left little strands of hair down in the front. She put a white flower in my hair and put her hands up.

"Viola!" she cheered. I smiled at her.

"It's amazing Em!" I said in awe. Emma and Rachel clapped at Emma's masterpiece. I looked at myself in the mirror. My greyish blue eyes stood out against the eyeliner and mascara. Rachel did some smoky eye thing that made my eyes look beautiful for once.

"Oh my gosh guys! I'm gonna cry!" I laughed wiping under my eyes. Rachel laughed.

"Don't you dare! Now put that beautiful dress on!" she ordered. I got the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror. I put my hands over my mouth and laughed happily. The dress was a strapless sweetheart neckline. It wrapped around my chest and ribcage. In the middle of my waist was a belt like thing that was decorated in fake diamonds with a flower in the middle that looked exactly like the flower in my hair. The bottom of the dress fanned out and it looked like someone took scissors and cut strands off. It was beautiful.

"Oh my god." I whispered. I smile so big that I thought my face would break. I loved the way I looked for the first time ever. My eyes were beautiful, my hair was amazing, and I didn't have those stupid braces over my teeth. _(A/N_ _I have nothing against braces. I loved mine until I had to get them off.)_ I turned and the girls squealed.

"You look amazing!" Rachel gasped.

"Absolutely perfect!" Emma cried. I saw that they got their dark brown bridesmaid dresses on and I smiled. They both wore beautiful necklaces and tan high heels. I tilted my head.

"Heels? Okay I thought we were going with no shoes?" I said completely confused. The girls laughed.

"You are going with no shoes! We are going in heels so that we don't look like dwarfs next to you." Rachel laughed. I frowned a little. Rachel opened the door and peeked out. I heard her talking to someone and then she came back in and smiled. "It's time."

My heart started beating frantically. What if I fall? What if everyone laughs at me? What if I walked too fast? I felt a big hand on my arm and I whipped around. Kyle stood there in a tux. He stood over me like always and smiled down at me. I took a shaky breath and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" I gasped into his chest. Kyle laughed shaking both of us.

"Collin and your friend Brady came over to my house and explained how much of a douche I was being. It's your wedding and I think I should be the one walking my baby sister down the aisle." Kyle smiled. I smiled broadly back and hooked my arm in his. Emma walked out and then Rachel, both holding bouquets of flowers. I grabbed my flowers and sighed shakily.

"Here we go." I sighed. Kyle smiled down at me and walked out the front door.

Once we got out the front door of Rachel's house I gasped. There was a path of dirt down the stairs and across the yard. There was chairs on both sides of the aisle, filled up with people I didn't know. Flower petals were laid on the dirt aisle and lanterns sat on the side. Kyle led me down the steps as I stared at everything in shock and awe. I looked up and saw a homemade altar made out of white flowers and sticks. Rachel and Emma stood on the right and Paul and Brady stood on the left. But I barely saw them because my fiance stood out like a full moon in a starless night.

He wore a black suit with a black tie. His hair was messy like always and I couldn't help but smile. His eyes gleamed in happiness and I jolted forward. Kyle held me back and I could hear chuckles all around me. I gripped tighter on Kyle's arm and the flowers in my hand.

Everybody laughed. Check that off the list. I walked too fast. Check that too. Now hopefully I won't fall.

Kyle took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. I smiled at him and he handed me off to Collin. I stared at Collin as he stared back at me. I smiled broadly and he led me towards the pastor. I was barely listening when the pastor read us the vow things or whatever they were called. All I could focus on was my very handsome groom in front of me.

It is strange how a couple of words can change your life completely. Like when Collin first introduced himself to me. Or when I said 'what the hell' right before I kiss him. Then there is I love you. And then almost finally is the words 'Jessica Elizabeth Dyler, will you marry me?'. Now two more words will change my life more than any of the others.

"Do you, Collin Littlesea, take Jessica Dyler as your lawfully wedded wife?" the pastor asked. Collin smiled at me.

"I do." he said. I was glad he was holding my hands or I would have jumped up and down clapping. I smiled at Collin.

"And do you, Jessica Dyler, take Collin Littlesea to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the pastor asked.

"I do." I said. Those words that flew out of my mouth without a second thought. They changed my life and didn't even think about how I was supposed to answer.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Washington I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." the pastor said to Collin. I smirked as Collin pulled me close.

"I love you so much." I muttered putting both my hands on either side of his face gently.

"I love you more."

"Oh please." I scoffed sarcastically and pulled his face to mine. He kissed me hard. I kissed him hard back. I threw my arms around his neck and lifted myself onto my toes. I heard clapping in the distance but I didn't care. It was just me and Collin.


	24. Dancing and Flowers

_Hey guys! Keep reviewing! And these past couple chapters, and the rest of tem for that matter, have no real problem. I'm sorry but these are just bonus chapters about important moments in their lives._

_I don't own Twilight!_

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 24

Collin pulled me out to the dance floor and I winced. If there is one thing I can't do is dance. Collin put his hands on my hips and directed my hands to his neck. He chuckled a little at me and I glared.

"First time I have ever danced with a guy and you decide to place me in front of a bunch of people. Wow. So nice of you." I said sarcastically. Collin chuckled and smiled at me. He put his forehead on mine and I couldn't help but smile.

"God I love you." Collin whispered. I laughed.

"And I love you." I laughed back. He swayed us back and forth and I have to say it was pretty easy to dance with Collin. It felt so natural. "So, you like my dress?"

"I like anything on you. But I do love this dress." Collin whispered. I bowed slightly.

"You know, I'm not wearing any shoes." I laughed.

"No? I knew you looked short." Collin laughed. I glared playfully at him. He smiled at me. "You seem happy."

"Well, it is my wedding day and I am in the arms of the person I love most in the world, so ya. I am happy. No. Ecstatic." I explained. Collin rubbed our noses together and I sighed.

"I love you more than anybody has ever loved anyone." Collin whispered. I scoffed.

"I love you more."

"Nuh uh." Collin whined. I laughed.

"I love you more than a dog loves bones." I smiled. Collin laughed.

"I love you more than a frog loves water."

"I love you more than a cat loves yarn."

"Well I love you more than a mouse loves cheese." Collin laughed. I laughed too.

"That's a whole new definition of cheezy." I smiled. Collin kissed me lightly.

"Exactly." he mumbled against my lips. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Gosh Col! My face hurts. Stop making me so happy!" I joked. Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see Paul. I smiled at him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding out a hand. I turned back to Collin.

"Are we allowed to do that?" I asked. Collin laughed and nodded. He started dancing with Rachel and I shrugged. I turned back to Paul. He put my hand on his shoulder and held my other hand. He put one of his hands on my waist. I smiled up at him.

"Okay so if Rachel is now my cousin that means someday you will be my cousin too, right?" I asked. Paul nodded. "Yay!"

"You are more like a little sister to me though." Paul laughed. I nodded.

"Same here. Hey, why are you so nervous?" I asked. Paul looked around and then was about to protest. "Don't you dare say that you aren't nervous! You are so nervous that it is affecting Rachel! She threw a vase at Emma earlier."

"Really?" Paul laughed. I nodded. Paul fidgeted a little and I looked up at him expectantly. His hand moved towards his pocket and I gasped.

"You are going to-!" I yelled but Paul's hand went over my mouth. He looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled broadly.

"Be quiet!" he growled. I nodded and he took his hand off my mouth. I squealed.

"That is so cool! Oh my gosh! That isn't just cool that is amazing! When did you decide on doing that?" I asked the last part quieter. I noticed people were staring at us.

"Yesterday." Paul mumbled embarrassed. I smiled even bigger.

"That is so… cute!" I yelled. Paul glared at me and I covered my mouth with my hand. "Can I tell Collin?"

"No! He will tell Brady and Brady will tell Emma and Emma will tell Rachel!" Paul said frantically and quietly. I nodded. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned to see I had to look up at the person. My eyes widened and I turned back to see that Paul was gone and that Collin was walking towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back into him.

"Hey Jake. Jes, this is my cousin Jacob Black." Collin introduced. The man stuck out his large hand and I shook it. I noticed a small woman standing besides Jacob.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen." the girl introduced. She looked about 18. I nodded and looked back up at Jacob. Then understanding flashed over me.

"The other Alpha." I said quietly. Jacob laughed and nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Jessica. Come on Nessie. Let's dance!" Jacob said excitedly and pulled Renesmee out to the dance floor.

"Imprint?" I asked. Collin nodded. I noticed that people started forming a line to meet me. Next was a girl who looked a lot like Rachel, a man, and two kids. I smiled at the woman and stuck my hand out. "You must be Rebecca."

"Yep. You must be Jessica. This is my husband Solomon and my kids Sara and Will." she introduced. I smiled and they stepped out of line. Next came a man in a wheelchair and two other woman.

"I'm Billy Black, Collin's uncle. This is Emmie and Nora, my sisters." 'Billy' introduced. I smiled and stuck out my hand.

"Jessica Dy- uh, Littlesea." I laughed. Collin squeezed my waist and I smiled up at him.

I also met Jennie Black (Collin's mother's twin), William and Judith Black (Collin's grandparents), and Mary and Jane Black (Collin's great aunts). Collin's mother and father were last in line.

"Hello Mrs. Littlesea and Mr. Littlesea." I smiled. Mrs. Littlesea laughed.

"Please, I have told you a hundred times sweetheart, call me Connie and call him Kevin. I don't think you can call me Mrs. Littlesea anymore seeing as you are Mrs. Littlesea now." she smiled. I blushed and nodded. Collin and I sat at a table and Connie and Kevin sat with us.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Kevin asked. I smiled and Collin put his hand over his face.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise but Collin said it would be somewhere in California." I laughed. Collin groaned and I kissed his cheek.

"What happened with that, Collin? You can usually keep a secret." Connie laughed. Collin looked at her with a 'are you kidding me' face. I chuckled.

"I was scared about the wedding and he was trying to cheer me up. I guess it kinda slipped." I smiled. Collin wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me so close that I was practically on his seat. Connie smiled at me.

"So when am I getting grandchildren?" she asked. Collin started coughing and I laughed.

"Mom!" he complained. Does he not want kids?

"Well, we haven't really talked about it." I explained to Connie. She nodded.

"Well, we better start dancing." I heard Connie say and they left. Collin tilted my chin up and searched my eyes.

"I'm sorry about them." Collin sighed. I shushed him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"S'okay." I smiled. Collin kissed my forehead and pulled me up. He walked us to the dance floor and started slow dancing with me. I laughed when I noticed it wasn't a slow song.

"Let them judge. I just want to slow dance with my wife." Collin smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me with a lot of passion. I kissed him back but not as hard. I didn't want to make a scene in front of his family.

"So, while we are on the subject of kids…" I mumbled against his lips. "If you don't want any it's okay, I guess…"

"Hey. Babe, I want kids just I don't want to discuss it with my parents." Collin whispered in my ear. I sighed in relief and Collin chuckled.

"Okay. I-"

"Jessica!" I heard Lys yell. I turned and Lys was carrying her four month old daughter, Carrie. I smiled. Lys ran up to me and one arm hugged my waist. "Congrats, baby girl!"

"Thanks Lys." I laughed. Lys started crying. "Lys? What's wrong?"

"You have been my daughter for 4 years! Now you are all grown up!" she cried. I smiled slightly and hugged her tighter.

"Lys. You have another daughter. One that can be all yours, with an exception of Kyle of course." I laughed. Lys smiled at me through her tears.

"Okay. Have fun!" Lys smiled and took off. Lys and her mood swings. Collin's arms wrapped around my waist and I sighed.

"_All ladies that aren't married please gather at the bottom of the steps. And you too Jes! Let her go Collin!_" I heard Rachel announce over the microphone. I heard a few people chuckle and Collin let go of my waist. He kissed my head and I turned and smiled at him.

"Get over there so you can come right back." Collin whispered. I nodded and walked over to the stairs. Rachel directed me to the top and her and Emma stood at the bottom with a bunch of other girls. Rachel told me to turn around and I did. I saw Emily standing in front of me. I gulped and Emily smiled sadly.

"Here. Throw those behind you." she smiled and handed me my flowers from earlier. I remembered this from Lys and Kyle's wedding. I caught the flowers which Kyle wasn't happy about. Apparently it worked because I was the next one to get married. I turned my head.

"Girls ready?" I yelled. I heard cheers. I threw it behind me and spun around to see who caught the flowers. It was Rachel. I beamed and looked at Paul. He gulped and walked forward.

"I guess this is as good of time as any. Rachel, will you marry me?" Paul asked holding her hand. Rachel looked like she was in complete shock. I heard awes around me and I smiled.

"Paul you don't have to just cuz of the flowers…" Rachel started but Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. Rachel's hand flew over her mouth.

"It was definitely not just because of the flowers." Paul said seriously. Rachel laughed at Paul's seriousness and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." Rachel cried. Paul smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Then they started making out and I turned my head away from them.

"Who wants cake?!" I heard a voice scream from the back. I laughed and raised my hand. I looked back to where Collin was and he was doing the same.

_Review! 2 and I post another chapter!_


	25. The Present and Coffee Shop

_Hey guys! Let's have another chapter, why don't we! School is starting soon so I won't be able to work on my stories that much._

_I am so glad that you guys review so much! I beg of you guys to **read Hating Love** and **if you like Harry Potter read my Seeing You Off**. I put those two stories up to keep my followers satisfied while I work on my stories._

_I looked back at my Paul and Alia story and I can't believe myself. Paul doesn't act like that! So **I am writing a new story for Paul**. I am trying to get it finished byt I have promised you guys so many stories and I just want to get them all done!_

_**A couple more fluff chapters until this story is officially done!** Please Review!_

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118 _

Chapter 25

6 months and 20 days later

"Happy birthday, babe." I heard Collin say next to me. I groaned and turned into his chest. He chuckled and hugged my waist. I wrapped my arm around him and sighed. "You gotta wake up, beautiful. Emma and Rachel are already here."

"Make them go away." I moaned. Collin laughed quietly.

"Likely. They said you had big news to tell them." Collin laughed. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, making my head spin. I put a hand on my head and Collin sat up. "You okay?"

"Ya. Fine." I said dizzily. Collin put a hand on my back and I smiled at him. "Just sat up too quickly."

"Ya. I can see that. What's your hurry?" Collin asked. I smirked at him.

"Uh uh. You have to wait until 8 pm tomorrow like everyone else." I mocked him from last year. Collin glared at me suspiciously and I kissed him quickly. I pulled back and he flipped himself on top of me, pinning my hands above my head.

"What's going on, Jes?" he asked slowly. I smiled secretively. I leaned up and kissed him until he loosened his grip and I flipped on top of him, straddling him.

"It's your Christmas present. Now I have to get dressed." I laughed and jumped off of him. Collin groaned. I walked to the closet.

"You aren't supposed to get me presents. I thought we decided that three years ago." Collin sighed. I turned and looked at him with my 'seriously' look.

"You got me a present last year! You broke the rules!" I accused. He threw his hands up in the air and fell back on the bed.

"I asked you to marry me! Did you not like that?" he asked weakly. I knew it hurt him when we argued. Like physically hurt him ever since the day I got taken. We fought a couple minutes before and now he is scared that every time we fight I will get hurt again. I walked up to Collin and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I loved it when you asked me to marry you. I hope you love your present equally as much." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Unlikely." he muttered. I smirked knowing that that wasn't true. I changed into a neon green hoodie and dark skinny jeans. I walked out into the living room to see Emma and Rachel sitting on the couch eating cereal. I laughed and they looked at me.

"Hey! So what did you have to tell us?" Emma asked. I tapped my ear and she nodded. Rachel just looked confused.

"So where are we going?" I asked to cut Rachel off from her question. Rachel glared at me slightly but let it go.

"Uh, coffee shop." Rachel said. I frowned. "They have donuts. Stop complaining. You know, most people like coffee."

"I don't." Collin said wrapping his arms around my waist. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So you are to blame!" Emma accused. I laughed. "We have to get going."

"Bye." I smiled up at Collin and kissed his cheek. He kissed my head and let me go. Rachel and Emma were already out the door and I followed.

"Love you!" Collin yelled from inside the house.

"You too!" I yelled back and hopped into the front seat next to Rachel.

"So not fair guys! I'm always in the back!" Emma complained. I laughed.

"You're younger than me." I pointed out. She glared.

"By two months! I refuse to buckle up!" she said crossing her arms. I shrugged.

"Well, people over 18 can do that but what will Brady think?" Rachel laughed. Emma frowned and I could literally see her decision wavering. But she still kept her arms crossed.

"I don't care." she mumbled but I could hear the doubt in her voice. I buckled up and held onto the side of the seat. Rachel shrugged and pulled out of the driveway.

*Skip car ride*

We walked into the coffee shop and I got a donut while the other girls got coffee and a donut. We sat down at one of those small circular tables that are for three people.

The girls would both take a drink at the same time and take a bite of their donut at the same time. It was kinda creepy.

"I think you guys hang out too much." I laughed. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"We all hang out together. Not just me and Emma." Rachel said confused. I pointed to what they were doing and they laugh. "We did that to freak you out."

"So what's the big news?" Emma asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"Oh yea. I forgot. I'm pregnant." I laughed. Emma and Rachel started choking on their coffee. "You okay?"

"Your what?!" Rachel yelled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Pregnant?" I said more like a question. The girls squealed and gave me a hug.

"Pregnant! That's awesome, girl!" Emma squealed. I smiled.

"I want to tell Collin as my gift to him tomorrow." I explained.

"I thought you guys don't do gifts?" Rachel asked. I glared slightly at her.

"Uh did everyone forget that he gave me a gift last year? He gave me a diamond ring for heaven's sake!" I said flashing my ring. The girls laughed.

"This is amazing! With Emily having a baby boy in a couple of months and you having- whatever you're having- everything is about to get really exciting!" Emma cheered.

"I wish I could have kids." Rachel mumbled. A month ago Rachel found out that she is unable to have kids. Her and Paul are really bummed about it.

"You could always adopt." I suggested. Rachel nodded.

"Me and Paul discussed it. Paul wants to but I don't want to worry about the parents wanting their kid back." Rachel sighed. "But let's not talk about that! So what are you thinking about for names?"

"Haven't really thought of any…"

"Oh are you guys going to move?" Emma asked. I shook my head.

"We have that room in the back that we just throw stuff into."

"I thought that room was really small?" Rachel said confused. I shook my head quickly.

"Uh uh! It is bigger than me and Collin's room." I laughed. Emma and Rachel both smiled hugely at me.

"Let's have a baby."

**_3 reviews and you get another chapter!_**


	26. Emotional Freak and Fright

_Hey guys! I have been so grateful for all the reviews! I just wanted to remind everyone that these are just fluff chapters. No real problems._

_I am working on many stories and I am trying to finish them. I have many Twilight imprint stories, one Harry Potter Next Generation story, and one Host story! _

_I don't own Twilight._

_-Kaylilynzee118_

"Collin! Collin!" I yelled running into the bedroom. Collin shot up and looked around. When he saw me he got up and ran over to me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked looking over me. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Absolutely perfect! Everyone is coming over in a couple of hours and you were still sleeping." I smiled. Collin looked at me like I had two heads.

"Why did you wake up so early? It's 7 am." Collin asked sleepily. I bit my lip and twisted uncomfortably.

"I was sick but that doesn't-"

"You were sick? Do you need to go to the doctors?" Collin asked feeling my forehead, which doesn't really help since he is 108 degrees. I moved his hand away, rolling my eyes.

"I'm fine. Now get dressed! We have to get the house ready for guests!" I ordered. Collin raised an eyebrow but did as I said. I rushed out to the living room and started picking up. After everything was clean and in place I turned and looked at the tree. It was small with homemade ornaments on it but it was my tree. The tree topper sat a couple inches from the top of the ceiling. I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes. God I hate this stupid hormones thing. I have always hated crying and I do it a lot now.

"I'm such an over emotional freak." I moaned.

"No you are not." Collin said from behind me. I turned and he wrapped an arm around my waist and put his hand on my cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Are you okay, beautiful?"

"I'm great. I just love the tree." I whispered. Collin put his other hand on my face and amusement flashed through his eyes.

"You are crying because you love the tree?" he laughed quietly. I glared slightly at him and nodded. Collin grinned. "That is so cute."

"Hey! It is not _cute_!" I growled. Collin smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"How about adorable?" he mumbled against my lips. I scoffed and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his face closer to me and kissing him. He took his hands off my face and put them on my hips, pulling me to him. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stood straighter, pulling me onto my toes. I tangled my fingers in his short hair and he groaned.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Brady yelled. I sighed and pulled away from Collin. I let go of his neck and looked at Brady. He was looking around and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, Emma went to Rachel's first." I glared. Brady looked at me and winced.

"Sorry. Carry on." Brady said and ran out the door. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him some day." I muttered. Collin chuckled and hugged me from behind. He started playing with the high ponytail in my hair.

"I like your hair like this. I can do this." he said and twisted my hair around his finger. "And I can do this." he whispered and moved my hair to my left shoulder. "And I can do this." he said huskily and I gulped at his tone. I felt his lips on my neck and I moaned at the touch. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. He kissed under my ear and I turned my head and kissed him on the lips.

"You haven't told me you loved me yet today." I joked quietly against his lips. He spun me around and wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"Sorry ma'am." he laughed. He kissed my jaw and then my cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you." I smiled. He looked down at me and smiled. I stared into his beautiful light brown eyes and my heart thudded. He chuckled and I hit his chest. "Don't listen to my heart!"

"I always am. It is sort of my life line." Collin said seriously. I laughed lightly.

"It is so cheesy that it is cute." I whispered and kissed his cheek. Collin smirked. I heard the doorbell ring. "Now let me go so I can greet our guests."

"Do I have to?" Collin whined. I laughed and nodded. He let me go and I ran to the door. I opened the door and beamed at Paul, Rachel, Emily, and Sam.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve!" I smiled. They all smiled back and yelled Merry Christmas Eve! I showed them where to put their shoes and coats. After that Rachel hopped on the couch with Paul, Collin, and me and Emily and Sam sat on the loveseat. And then as on cue Brady and Emma ran through the door, threw their stuff where it was supposed to go, and sat on the floor by Collin's feet. Everybody stared at them like they were crazy.

"Hey don't stare at us like we are crazy! At least not until you hear Jessica's news!" Emma yelled. My eyes widened and I kicked her in the shoulder. She turned around and grabbed my ankle but before she could do anything Collin pulled my leg out of her grasp.

"That was almost Deja Vu!" Rachel laughed. I laughed and Emma looked confused.

"Collin and Brady got into a fight and Collin kicked Brady's shoulder and Brady sprained Collin's ankle. Happened just like that." Paul explained to her. Emma nodded.

Everybody went to their conversations and it was a lot of fun. Rachel told Brady about Emma not buckling up and I thought he had a heart attack. Emma wasn't happy about that. Rachel, Kim, and Emily made lunch when Kim and Jared showed up. I was anxious all day to tell Collin about the baby. I had never kept something so important a secret from him before.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Collin whispered in my ear after dinner. I shrugged and stopped my knee from bouncing. Collin glared at me and raised an eyebrow. I sighed and looked at the tree. Collin pulled me into his lap and latched his arms around my waist with his head on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Col. Just anxious." I smiled slightly. Collin looked at me suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked. I sighed.

"Well it's now or never." I muttered to myself. I grabbed Collin's hand and placed it on my stomach. Collin raised an eyebrow. "Listen." I whispered.

I knew he had super hearing. His ears perked up and his eyes widened. He shushed everyone and they all stopped. They stared at us confused except Rachel and Emma. They smiled at me and I winked back. Everyone turned their attention to them. I turned back to Collin. He stared at my stomach with a blank face.

"Col?" I said quietly. He stared and stared and it was starting to scare me. I mean, I have always imagined him loving the idea of a child but maybe he isn't ready. My heart thudded and all the guys shifted. They could hear how scared I was but Collin couldn't. He was so focused on my baby's heartbeat that he didn't hear mine thudding in terror. Tears rushed to my eyes and I blinked them back.

"Jes…" Paul whispered. I shook my head and stood up. I started to walk away when I was twisted around. I looked up to see those perfect eyes that I fell in love with the first time I saw them. They may have been blurry through the tears but I could still see the chocolate brown of his eyes.

"Is that a heartbeat?" Collin asked weakly. I nodded slowly not knowing how he would take it. Collin laughed slightly, happily. I raised an eyebrow. He frowned suddenly. "Wait. It's a baby right?" he asked. I laughed and nodded. "_My _baby?"

"No. It's Paul's." I said sarcastically. Collin made a disgusted face.

"Hey! Why do I have to be brought into this!?" Paul yelled but I ignored him.

"Collin?" I asked again. Collin looked me in the eye. "I'm pregnant. You are going to be a dad." I said quietly. Collin smiled hugely and kissed me roughly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself onto my toes. Happiness flooded into me at that exact moment. _He wants the baby. He wants the baby to be ours._

After a minute Collin pulled away. I smiled at him and he grinned. I could sit like that forever but someone cleared their throat. I turned my head to see the guys still staring at us in shock and the girls smiling.

"Excuse me? Our turn. Um, WHAT THE HELL?!" Paul yelled. Rachel slapped his arm.

"Jeez Paul! She is pregnant! Keep up!" Rachel rolled her eyes. I smiled slightly.

"Ya. I'm pregnant."

_3 Reviews and you get the next chapter!_


	27. Moody and The Huge Surprise

_Hey guys! I can't believe that you reviewed so quickly! It is amazing to know that I have such amazing followers! I must give you guys a shout out._

**_Ally.41403_**

**_RuthlessNReckless_**

_I have other amazing fans too! Please keep reviewing guys! You are so awesome!_

_One chapter left after this one. So sad. I will keep trying to write my other stories. I love you guys!_

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 27

4 months later

We sat in the waiting room. Collin, Rachel, Emma, and I. Apparently the girls couldn't go without seeing the baby. I am 5 months pregnant! It's not like you are going to see anything.

I wanted to keep everything a secret in the beginning. I have totally given up on that idea. The doctor said that there was big news but we would have to see for ourselves. I hope it's nothing bad.

I looked around nervously and Collin smiled at me. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb and I smiled slightly.

"Jessica Littlesea." the nurse announced. I stood and the girls and Collin stood with me. The nurse made a face but then went back to smiling. "I'll go grab more chairs."

The doctor told me to lay down and lift my shirt up. I did what I was told and frowned at my stomach. Okay, let's just say it. I'm fat. I have never been fat so it kinda scares me. Collin smiled at me.

"You look beautiful, babe." he said quietly in my ear. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You _have_ to say that." I huffed. Collin shook his head and sighed.

"No I don't. If I really wanted to I could point out all your flaws." Collin pointed out. I glared.

"Like what?" I hissed. Okay, I admit that I have been moodier since the pregnancy. But not that much.

"Back out, Collin." Rachel warned. I snorted but Collin kept smiling.

"Like your inability to see how much I love you." Collin whispered in my ear. I smiled at him and laid my head back on the pillow. I heard Rachel mutter something like 'smooth'. I laughed.

"This may be cold." the doctor said. Suddenly there was this cold gel on my stomach and I jumped. I shivered at the feel and reached for Collin's warmth. He grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. The doctor put a sensor thing on my stomach and suddenly there was this noise, like swishing, coming from the monitor. I looked up to see a gray blurry picture. After a minute Collin and Rachel gasped. Me and Emma squinted at what we were looking for. All I saw was two faint circles.

"What?" Emma and I said at the same time. Okay do adults like have training on what they are seeing. Because me and Emma are clueless. Rachel smiled and Collin grinned. He kissed my forehead.

"Still clueless here." I pointed out. Collin chuckled.

"Looks just like me and Rebecca's ultrasound." Rachel said in awe. My head flipped back to her.

"Twins?" I choked out. Collin grinned even bigger.

"Twin girls to be exact." the doctor laughed. I choked out a happy laugh.

"You got the Black family girl twins gene." Collin laughed. I smiled. Rachel groaned and I looked at her like she was nuts.

"We have a problem. We only came up with one girl's name! How are we going to do two?! It took us two weeks the first time! And all the extra stuff-" Rachel groaned.

"Rach! Calm down! You are going to give yourself a heart attack." Emma laughed. I laughed too. Collin kissed me quickly on the lips and I couldn't be happier.

_Let's try **four** reviews!_


	28. Epilogue

_Hey guys! I am going to miss you guys after this chapter. I am hurrying as much as I can to get a new story up. This chapter/epilogue is really long so I hope you guys are satisfied._

_The twin girls are Elizabeth Emma and Izabelle Rachel. It is really hard to keep up with them because they actually are called Izy and Lizzie. I made the spelling as different as possible but when I looked up twin girl names these appealed to me most. And I realized that Emma and Brady didn't have a kid before so just pretend they had a boy a year before Izy and Lizzie were born._

_Thank you for all the amazing reviews over the whole story. I really miss hearing from you guys! Please review on this chapter even though I have nothing else to give you. I worked a long time on this chapter to make sure you guys have a satisfying ending!_

_I don't own Twilight._

_-KayliLynzee118_

Chapter 28

6 years and 3 months later.

"MOM! MOM!"

"MOM! DAD! LIZZIE HIT ME!"

"NUH UH! IZY HIT ME FIRST!"

"They said dad last." I groaned to Collin. Collin chuckled and held me closer.

"Yeah but they said mom three times." Collin chuckled in my ear. I groaned and flipped the pillow on top of my head. I heard the door swing open and then someone jumping on my bed.

"Mom! I think she gave me a bruise!" Izy whined. I groaned and took the pillow off my head. I sat up and looked at my two beautiful daughters. They looked almost exactly the same with their long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Their skin was more pale than tan but had a natural tan to it. The only difference is that Izy was taller and had bigger eyes. Lizzie was shorter and had fuller lips. I smiled sleepily at them.

"Awe! My baby girls are growing up!" I said in a cooing voice. The girl's both made a face a ran out of the room. I turned to Collin and winked. "That is how you get rid of two 6 year olds."

"They are 7 today." Collin pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that! Officially they will be 7 in 10 minutes. I was going to wake them up but I don't know where they got their early bird genes." I sighed. Collin kissed my cheek and I stood up, yawning. I walk to the girl's bedroom and knock on the door. I open the door to see the girl's laughing and jumping from bed to bed. I smiled and leaned against the doorway. "Happy birthday girls!"

"Thanks mama!" they said together and ran up and hugged my waist. I smiled at them and bent down. I kissed both their foreheads and they giggled.

"Your dad's making breakfast. You wanna help him Izy?" I asked Izy. She nodded excitedly. She loves to cook for some reason. Lizzie is just like me, can't cook for nothing. Last time she almost burned down the house. "What do you want to do Liz?"

"I wanna hang out with Jack!" she said excitedly. I smiled at her. I took her out to the living room.

"Jack, Emily, Jean, and Sam will be here for your party." I told Liz. She nodded sadly and sat at the dining room table. Izy and Collin came out with apple juice for both of us. They sat down with us. Collin looked at me and then Lizzie with questioning eyes.

"Lizzie is sad about her _boyfriend_!" Izzy sang. Lizzie threw her plastic cup at her and Izy got soaked. "Mom! Look what she did!"

"Elizabeth Emma! We do not throw juice!" I scolded. Lizzie hung her head. I turned to Izy. "And you Izabelle! You don't tease your sister about her friends."

"But she _loves _him! I mean I don't see why she would protest. I mean he is our age and _hot_." Izzy mumbled. I laughed and Collin clenched his teeth.

"I'm telling Jack!" Lizzie laughed. Izy's eyes widened. She shot up and so did Lizzie.

"You better not!" she screamed. Lizzie laughed and ran off into the living room. "Liz!"

Collin stood up and walked over to me. He put his hands on my chair and leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"And I love you, beautiful." Collin whispered back. I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"You need to calm down about Jack. He is seven, Col." I laughed. Collin shook his head.

"I know, it's just… they are my baby girls. Soon Jack will be sixteen and the girls will be sixteen. It's not that far away." Collin sighed. I smiled at him. I put my hand on his cheek.

"It's okay, babe. We got years." I smiled and kissed him lightly. He smiled at me. I turned towards the living room. "Izy! Did I just hear the oven?"

"I got it!" she screamed and ran past us into the kitchen. I pointed to the kitchen and Collin followed her. The doorbell rang.

"I got it! _No one_ else get it!" Lizzie screamed. I laughed and heard Collin laugh in the kitchen.

"Who does that remind you of Jes?" Collin yelled.

"Whatever!" I yelled back. I walked to the door and saw Sam, Emily, Jack, Rachel, Paul, and Faith. "Izy! Faith's here!"

"Faith!" I heard Izy scream. Izy ran in and gave Faith a big hug. Faith is Rachel and Paul's adopted daughter. She has fiery, wild red hair and gray eyes.

Jack, Lizzie, Izy, and Faith were about to run upstairs.

"Girls! Go get changed into the outfits that Aunt Lys got you!" I yelled to them.

"Ok mom!" Lizzie yelled and I heard their feet thud up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and turned to the others.

"Collin's almost done with breakfast. Where's Jean?" I asked Emily. Me and Emily are on better terms since I had the girls but I can tell she is still a little wary of me. I don't know why. Emily frowned.

"She didn't want to come. I know she is six but she is very persuasive." Emily laughed. I smiled.

"Trust me. I know the feeling." I laughed. Rachel nodded. Everyone sat down in the living room except for Rachel and I. Rachel and I were talking about the presents she got for the girls when I heard a big thud and someone scream. I ran up the stairs. Jack was kneeling next to Lizzie on the ground and Faith was holding Izy back. I sighed. I saw the teapot from their little tea set they got when they were four, next to Lizzie. I turned to Rachel who had followed me.

"Rachel was the perfect middle name for Izy! Thanks for the idea Rach." I sighed sarcastically. Rachel smirked. I turned to the girls. "What is going on?"

"Lizzie embarrassed me mama! She told Jack what I said! She was about to tell Jack my biggest secret!" Izy cried. I frowned and looked at Lizzie.

"I would never! Sister's share secrets! Not tell other people!" Lizzie yelled at Izzy. I smiled slightly because I had always taught my daughters that. I sighed.

"Okay. This is what we are going to do. I can't believe I have to go all _therapist_ on you guys. Lizzie get on your bed. Izy get on your bed. Faith and Jack, go downstairs and eat. Rach take them." I instructed. Rachel saluted mockingly. I stuck my tongue out at her while the kids scrambled around to their assigned spots. When Faith and Jack left, I stood at the foot of Izy's bed. "Tell me what happened, Iz."

"Well, we were going to play hide and seek but Liz wanted to hide but I wanted to hide because I seeked last time. So she told Jack that I said he was cute. Jack just smiled a little! Like Paul does! And then she was going to tell Jack my secret and I threw the teapot at her. Then you came upstairs." Izzy explained. I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded.

"Anything else to add, Liz?" I asked.

"Ya. I would never tell Iz's secret! She is my best friend! I was going to tell Jack to stop acting like Paul!" Lizzie exclaimed. I shushed her and she put her hand over her mouth.

"Okay girls. Like I told you many times before, sisters are supposed to be best friends forever. BFF's if you will. So what do BFF's do?" I asked. I felt like my mom when I did this but I loved seeing the looks on my girls faces when they figured out what they did wrong.

"They have fun together." Izzy smiled.

"And share secrets!" Lizzie cut in.

"And play hide and seek!"

"But most importantly?" I asked. The girls hung their heads in shame.

"They don't fight." they both mumbled at the same time. I smiled and nodded.

"But it's still her fault!" Lizzie yelled. I sighed exasperated.

"Okay that's it! Desperate times call for desperate measures! You guys have to hold hands until you stop fighting." I sighed. The girls looked at each other in disgust. I smiled.

"No way!" they yelled. I raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to get the handcuffs that Paul got me to keep you guys in line?" I said slowly. The girls shook their heads frantically and grabbed each other's hands. I smiled. "Okay. You both have to say sorry or you can't let go." I laughed crossing my arms. The girl's looked at each other and scrunched up their noses. But they didn't go a minute without laughing.

"I'm sorry I told Jack." Lizzie said shamefully.

"I'm sorry I threw a teapot at you and accused you of almost telling my secret." Izy sighed. They looked at me to let them let go of hands. I sat down on Izy's bed and crossed my arms.

"I wanna know this secret." I smirked. The girls pouted.

"So do I." Collin said from the doorway. The girl's looked to him.

"Daddy! Mom cheated!" Izy whined with big puppy dog eyes.

"Ya, she lied. She said we could let go of each other's hands!" Lizzie pouted. Collin looked to me desperately. I sighed and looked at the girls.

"Just go eat." I mumbled. They cheered and ran downstairs. I stood. Collin walked up to me and I put a hand on his chest. "You are so whipped by your daughters."

"Well they look just like you!" Collin smirked. I scoffed and he leaned down. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

*Skip Party*

"How long are you guys staying?" I asked the adults.

"Well, we have to get back to Jean." Emily sighed.

"And we have to go pick Andy and Lucy up from Kim's mom's. Andy was really sick this morning." Jared said. Sam, Emily, Jared, and Kim left after that leaving Paul, Brady, Emma, Rachel, Collin, and me.

"Faith is staying apparently. She kinda made me help her pack for her slumber party." Rachel laughed. She sat on the loveseat with Paul. As always Emma and Brady sat on the floor and Collin and I sat on the couch. All of us moved closer together a couple of years ago so the kids could hang out. We all live on the same street and the boys built everyone of us a house. The boys stopped phasing years ago and now we are all aging again. The Cullen's are gone so the boys aren't needed.

"Cam is spending the night too. He said that Jack needs a guy to help him. And he is the only other guy besides Andy." Emma laughed. I smiled.

"So we got Izy, Lizzie, Faith, Jack, and Cam. You know it is very weird that they are all the same age." I laughed. Brady shook his head.

"Cam's eight." he pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"They are all in the same grade. How did your son get held back in preschool again?" Collin laughed. Brady glared and everyone else laughed.

"I'm going to go check on them. Rach, Em come on." I smiled. We quietly walked up the stairs. The door was open so we peeked inside.

Izy, Lizzie, and Faith were all in the same shorts and shirt but different colors. Izzy was pink, Faith blue, and Lizzie bright green. The boys were wearing their pajamas too. They boy were making a bed on the floor between the two beds. They looked up when they were finished.

"What is the sleeping plan?" Jack asked. Lizzie tapped her chin.

"We could do boys on the floor and girls on the beds?" Izy suggested.

"No way! How about boys on the beds and girls on the floor?" Cam said. Izy and Faith shook their heads.

"How about Cam and Jack in one bed and Izy and Faith in the other? I will sleep on the floor." Lizzie suggested. Jack and Cam frowned. I could tell they don't like the idea of making Lizzie sad. She was a very selfless little girl.

"How about Izy and Faith on one bed and Jack and Lizzie on the other and you guys give me all the pillows and we can make an amazing bed for me?" Cam smiled. They seemed to agree but I could tell the wary looks on Jack and Lizzie faces. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. I knocked on the door and their heads shot up.

"You guys can raid my bedroom for pillows but make sure you leave one for Collin." I smiled. Cam smiled hugely and ran out of the room with Izy on his heels. I turned to the girls and walked back downstairs. We all sat back down.

"That is so cute! Sleeping in the same bed!" Rachel laughed.

"Who?" Paul asked. I looked wide eyed at Rachel and she kept her mouth shut. But that didn't stop Emma.

"Jack and Lizzie." Emma mumbled. Collin shot up. I pushed him back and sat on his lap.

"They are _seven, _Col! They don't know what they are doing!" I reasoned. Collin started shaking and I tilted his chin up. "It took you months to stop phasing. Do you really want to start again?"

"No." Collin said weakly. I smiled at him.

"Good. Now go get me a snack." I teased. Collin saluted and set me on the couch. When he was out of ears reach I turned to Emma.

"I bet you five bucks that we are going to find Cam and Izzy in the same bed again tomorrow morning." I laughed. Brady's eyes widened.

"When did this happen?"

"Every time he stays over." Emma laughed. "Oh and you are on. She wouldn't do that in front of Faith."

"It's a deal."

_Please Review!_


End file.
